The Unattainable Beauty
by as-lupin
Summary: He was the one everyone wanted and he knew it. In fact he loved the control he had. But can he handle the advances of a certain Hufflepuff? Is he way out of his depth? During Harry's 4th year. HPCD
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

Pairing: HP/CD

Summary: He was the one everyone wanted and he knew it. In fact he loved the control he had. But can he handle the advances of a certain Hufflepuff? Is he way out of his depth? During Harry's 4th year.

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry felt all the stares. Ever since he had returned to Hogwarts, they were there wherever he went. However for once it wasn't because of the lightening bolt scar etched on to this forehead. Oh no, they were looking for an entirely different reason. The majority of the stares coming from the male population of Hogwarts.

The surprising thing was Harry enjoyed it. For once he was not being idolised for a scar he wished he never had. He was being admired by all types of people, he even saw a few Slytherins taking a look and he didn't mind one bit. In fact, he liked how he finally had control over something in his life; his appearance. However he had also come to terms with the fact that at 5"3, his growth spurt would never arrive.

Harry never used to understand why he garnered such attention, but spending a summer in the presence of the two eldest Weasleys had taught him a lot. He planned to use everything they taught him to his advantage. However Ron was still utterly baffled by the new attention and voiced his opinion at breakfast on the first day of classes. Hermione soon put him right.

"Ron, you must be the most clueless person on the entire Earth! I will bet you any girl in this hall would kill to be Harry right now. He has a figure any girl would die for, although he is short, he has that adorable innocence that makes boys go wild. His hair makes anyone want to run their hand through it and his eyes..."

"Whoa Hermione", Ron interrupted, "One would think that you actually fancied Harry here. Plus, you act as if he is a girl".

"Oh be quiet Ronald. I'm obviously not in love with Harry, I'm just pointing out the reason for all the boys ogling Harry as we speak. Although Harry, the new wardrobe has done wonders"

Over the summer, Harry had become sick of wearing Dudley's oversized clothes however as he had no knowledge of fashion whatsoever, he had enlisted the help of the two eldest Weasleys who were home for the Quidditch World Cup. That had turned out to be rather fortuitous for the Gryffindor beauty. His thoughts were broken by Hermione reminding that they did not want to be late for Potions, their first lesson of the day.

"Great way to start a new year, torture with the Slytherins and an overgrown bat," remarked Ron.

" Well Ron, if you actually paid attention rather than mess around, maybe you wouldn't be failing..."

Ron and Hermione continued to bicker all the way down to the dungeons, which gave Harry time to think. He knew he would never have a restful year, but he knew one thing. Contrary to what Hermione thought, he was hardly innocent.

*******

"Hannah Abbot?"

"Yawn!"

"Parvati Patil?"

"Too easy"

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"No, don't know where she has been"

"Vincent Crabbe"

"That is just sick Kyle," remarked Cedric Diggory with a shudder of revulsion.

At the Hufflepuff table, four boys sat discussing their new challenge for the year. These boys included Cedric Diggory, Maxwell Carter (known as Maxie), Kyle Parker and Matt Roberts. Now one would think that these boys were harmless as they were members of Hufflepuff, however that assumption would be your downfall. You see, these four boys, although high achievers, were rather promiscuous and loved a challenge. Therefore currently, they were discussing their new target.

Every year, the boys would choose a target that one of the boys would try to attain and this had to be done by the end of the year and the stakes were high. This year was no different except Cedric wanted a challenge.

"Come on boys, think of someone who is completely off limits, someone who is unattainable. Someone who would never think of.....

Cedric broke off as his eyes zeroed in on to one person, his new target.

"And I have just the person, Harry Potter"

The other three boys burst out laughing at the idea of Cedric obtaining Harry Potter and continued for a good few minutes. It was Maxie who sobered up first and remarked,

"I hate to break it to you Ced, but you'll never be able to win him over."

"Oh really?" questioned Cedric. "Since you all think that, let's raise the stakes. If I manage to get Potter, all three of you will give me whatever I want from you, no questions asked. For example Kyle, I hear your father just bought you the latest broom," hinted Cedric.

"There's no way I'm gonna put my broom into this wager," Kyle exclaimed

"I thought you were so sure that I could never get Harry Potter."

"And if you lose?" questioned Maxie before Kyle could continue.

"All three of you can ask anything of me, absolutely anything,"

The three boys looked at one another, and in unison replied,

"Deal."

_This is my first story, so be nice!!! I'm not sure if this is good, so reviews would be appreciated so I know to continue._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for all of your reviews, they have given me something to think about as well as encourage me. And thanks for not hurling insults at me.....that's especially appreciated. So, on to Chapter 2!!!

NB. If the writing **goes like this **it shows **the twins are speaking.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"So, how you gonna go about it Ced?" enquired Kyle

They were in History of Magic, huddled together at the back with Professor Binns lecture providing merely background noise as the four boys continued their whispered conversation.

"Shouldn't be too hard. I shall woo him with the old Cedric Diggory charm and shall have him swooning over me pretty soon. Thus giving the opportune moment to go in for the kill," replied Cedric.

"You honestly think it will be that easy?" questioned Maxie. "If you do, you're a fool. Why do you think no one has ever been with Potter? He has the whole of Gryffindor watching his back. Anything amiss with their hero will not go unnoticed. They will be able to see right through you if you don't think about this."

"Why Maxie, someone might actually think you want him to win. I say let him make a fool of himself, he'll embarass himself and we will have won. I personally can't wait till he falls flat on his face," said Kyle

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. It's really heart warming. Don't worry yourself Maxie, I'll be fine. Gryffindors are hardly known for their intelligence and subtlely. I can easily get passed them, I'll show you. Now, did you get it?"

Maxie gave a reluctant sigh and reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment with a timetable written on it.

"I managed to nick it off that Longbottom kid. I think he is taking the same subjects as Potter, or that's what I overheard."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?? WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM?? I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE!!!" exclaimed Kyle without realising he had garnered the attention of the whole class, including Professor Binns.

"Mr Parkins, since you believe that the Goblin Wars are above you, you can serve a detention tonight at 8 o'clock. Now the Goblin Wars..."

As Professor Binns continued his lecture, Cedric started to plan how he would get Harry Potter to notice him, and it involved a coincidental encounter after first period. However, unknown Cedric, one should never try to talk Harry Potter after potions if you valued your life as he always was a little......angry.

*********

"I can't believe that overgrown bat! He had no right to do that to you Harry. Want me to get Fred and George to put something into his morning tea?" asked Ron

"Ron, you will do no such thing. However I do agree with Ron, Professor Snape was really harsh on you. There was nothing wrong with your potion. You shouldn't have been so rude though"

"Of course there wasn't anything wrong Hermione. Snape has always been out to get me and he will never stop. Does it matter that Malfoy kept trying to throw stuff into my cauldron to ruin my potion? Or that they switched my ingredients? Or Crabbe's potion was bright orange when it's meant to be purple yet Snape marked it? Or that Malfoy dropped my vial and I got punished for being clumsy? IS IT MY FAULT?? NO, IT'S BLOODY WELL NOT SO EXCUSE ME IF I'M SLIGHTLY MAD!!!"

During Harry's rant they had slowly been making their way up to Transfiguration and as Harry turned the corner he crashed into a moving figure, causing Harry's books and parchments to scatter all over the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Cedric Diggory by the way," said Cedric very smoothly

"That's nice but not only is all my work all over the floor, but I'm now late for Transfiguration!" replied Harry with distinct venom in his voice

"Oh, well. Um...," replied Cedric as the other three boys were sniggering in the corner at Cedric's failed attempts of "wooing" the Gryffindor

"Wow, that's really fascinating but why not actually help me rather than keep stuttering." remarked Harry as he began gathering up his books.

"Oh, of course.....here you go," said Cedric as he held out Harry's work for him to take. "Maybe I can make it up to you" said Cedric, trying to regain his composure.

Harry snatched his work out of Cedric's grasp. Looking at Cedric with a critical eye, Harry replied,

"Maybe you should watch where you go rather than thinking you own the hallway, ok." With that, Harry left for Transfiguration without a backwards glance.

"So.....that's the Cedric Diggory charm in action?" enquired Matt

"I think it's safe to say we'll win this lads" remarked Kyle

"Shut up. So the plan needs a bit of work, I've got the time," Cedric said trying not to show how worried he was about this wager.

*********

At the end of the day, Harry's mood had improved drastically. In fact one could say that he was actually quite happy. This improvement was perhaps down to the fact that he had received several invitations to Hogsmeade by both girls and boys, and it had definitely stroked his ego. It seemed that we was definitely James Potter's son. As he joined his fellow Gryffindors in the Great Hall, the Weasley twins sat either side of him.

"So young Harry, **it seems that the teachings **of our dear older brothers **has paid off. **You seem to be a hit **with both the young boys **and girls of our **fair school**. However, if you ever feel the **need to experiment**, for example in a threesome, **we would like to be at the top of your list**. (and other things)"

"You two are absolutely vile! Have you no shame?" remarked Hermione from her seat across from Harry

Before they could reply, Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table and silence fell upon the Great Hall.

"Before you tuck into your meal after a hard day's work, I have an announcement. Now I am sure you are wondering what I have hidden under this cloth before the Head's Table, but that will be explained shortly. After many years, the Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts. Now, for those who have no idea what it is, the Triwizard Tournament is a competition where a champion from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beaubatons are chosen and are tested physically, mentally and magically. The winner of this tournament will go down in history and will receive eternal glory. However this is not for the faint hearted. That is why only students 17 years old and older will allowed to enter.

The boos and outcries that followed were silenced by a wave of Dumbledore's hand.

"The decision is final and will not be changed. Now, I present to you the Goblet of Fire!"

With a flourish of his wand, the cloth disappeared leaving a large goblet with flames flickering out of it. Everyone could feel the magic coming off of it, showing how powerful an artefact it was.

"To enter the Tournament, you must write your name and school on a piece of parchment and put into the Goblet. As a warning, the Goblet will know whether you are of age" Dumbledore remarked eyeing the displeased Weasley twins. "However you must wait until tomorrow night as the other two schools shall arrive tomorrow. You will have a week to enter and the Champions will be chosen in a weeks time. Now, you may return to your meal." Dumbledore said as he sat down once more and started off a conversation with Professor Flitwick beside him.

As Dumbledore sat down, the occupants of the Great Hall started to discuss what they had just heard and perhaps who would enter and even win.

"Um, Cedric......Hello? Anyone there?" Maxie said whilst waving his hand in front of Cedric's face

"Don't you see? This is perfect! If I win this tournament, Potter is bound to fall for me! Who could resist the Triwizard Champion" said Cedric

"I think he's lost it," murmured Matt, sitting across from Cedric.

"Cedric, this is ridiculous. You cannot enter a competition and risk your life for the sake of this bet!" exclaimed Maxie

"Why not? It's genius!" replied Cedric

" Firstly, you may not even be chosen. Secondly, there is a distinct possibility you will lose or die. Thirdly, Potter is not the type to swoon as illustrated this morning and finally.....Why would you want to enter anyway, it is far too much effort," finished Kyle.

"I'm not wrong about this, I'll prove it to!"

The other three boys knew they would not change their friend's mind so the only thing left to do was to support him and pick up the pieces when Potter rejected him.....again.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

More reviews would be appreciated and who knows, you might get an extra chapter if more people review….

NB. If **the writing** goes **like this** it shows **the twins** are speaking.

_Italics are flashbacks_

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry turned to look at the alarm clock which read "5:00". Knowing he wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon, he slipped out from underneath the covers and made his way to the bathroom without disturbing his roommates who were all still asleep. Come to think of it, it would take about five bulldozers to wake them up, so Harry was definitely not going to wake them up anytime soon.

Harry stared into the mirror and sighed. He knew exactly what Cedric Diggory had wanted yesterday. He had seen the look Diggory gave to him and at that moment he felt like a piece of meat. He also knew that he should stay well away from Diggory, especially from what Bill and Charlie had told him.

"_Right Harry, now you've got the wardrobe, we obviously need to show you the ropes," said Bill, whilst lazing in the Burrow garden talking with Harry and Charlie._

"_What do you mean 'show me the ropes'?" questioned Harry_

_Bill sighed and looked pointedly at Charlie._

"_You see Harry," Charlie begun, "You may not realise it, but you are hot stuff and when you return to Hogwarts, both the male and female population will be after you."_

"_And we," continued Bill, "Want to make sure you know exactly what to do as we don't want you to get hurt. After all, you are our honorary little brother and we Weasleys have to protect one another."_

_Harry was about to cut in but Bill waved him away._

"_There will be many people Harry who don't have good intentions towards you. They'll use you and when they're done, they'll leave you heartbroken."_

"_Has that ever happened to you guys?" asked Harry._

_Bill stayed silent and Harry took the hint that he had touched upon a sensitive subject. _

"_Yes Harry, it has happened to me. I thought I was in love with him but when I refused to sleep with him; he dumped me like yesterday's Prophet. It took me a long time to get over him, and I don't want that to happen to you, or anyone for that matter."_

"_So, we're gonna make sure it doesn't," said Charlie._

_Bill composed himself and with a small smile begun:_

_If you ever look at someone and it gives you the wrong vibe, avoid them_

_If you are afraid someone doesn't get the hint, always go around Hogwarts with a friend, as they won't be able to get to you that way._

_If said boy or girl is avoiding you, don't get hung up on it. They may be trying to gain control, and you don't want that to happen._

_Boys have one thing on their mind: sex. (Harry blushed at this point) If they ever try to pressure you into something or are more focused on the physical part of the relationship, they are no good._

_If they try to use a line on you or place their hand on your shoulder or arm, or in a girls case, giggle they are completely fake and not for you._

"_Did I miss anything Charlie?"_

"_Nah, you covered it. In general Harry, you gotta look at a person's behaviour and from there you should be able to tell whether they are good or not."_

"_So Harry, we have bestowed our knowledge upon you, so use it well."_

"_Thanks guys, I think."_

Harry was really grateful for their advice, it had helped a lot and he could definitely tell that Diggory was up to no good. However it didn't stop him feeling flattered from the attention, in fact he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the control he had so was there really any harm in having a little fun?

Harry splashed cold water on his face and put his head against the sink. He decided that nothing would come of this little game, so he would allow it to go on.

*********

Cedric was walking up from the Hufflepuff common room to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was Saturday and the two other schools would be arriving this evening. Cedric was rather excited because the sooner they came, the sooner he could be chosen as Champion and win Harry Potter over and win the bet. However, his thoughts were interrupted as he crashed into someone, this time unintentionally.

"I'm really sorry," Cedric began until he saw who it was. "Oh, it's you."

"Thank you brother dearest, it's nice to know you care."

Anna Diggory was about 5"7, and reached just above Cedric's shoulder. Her smoky grey eyes were identical to those of her brother's however instead of having sandy coloured hair; she had inherited her mother's deep chocolate coloured hair. As always, she was clutching a book in her hand, for there was a reason she was placed in the house of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"What are you scheming Cedric?" Anna enquired, her eyes narrowing at the look in her brother's eyes, the one where you knew he was up to no good.

"I don't know what you mean, Anna love," replied Cedric.

"Ah," Anna remarked knowingly, "You have a new target don't you?" Anna knew all about her older brother's antics and she was not very pleased that he had not grown out of it.

"I don't know what you are talking about and now I really must be going." Cedric said whilst making a speedy escape from his sister. He really had to work on being more subtle.

*********

"You really didn't have swoon over the Beauxbatons girls Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione.

The Golden Trio was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room in their favourite chairs talking about the night's festivities.

"If you ask me Mione, it was Viktor Krum Ron was swooning over," remarked Harry.

Hermione's composure broke as she burst out laughing, Harry joining her soon after with Ron's incredulous remarks drowned out by the other two members of the Golden Trio.

"You think that's bad Harry, I swear Professor Moody was caught staring at you far too many times for comfort," Ron said suggestively.

Harry shuddered at the thoughts that came spilling into his mind at Ron's words and with that stood up,

"I'm going to bed before I have to obliviate myself," Harry remarked.

As Harry climbed the stairs he thought disappointedly "Diggory didn't talk to me today". Unfortunately he didn't realise he was close to breaking rule number 3.

*********

Harry sat in the Great Hall on Sunday morning with Hermione and Ron and as usual, Hermione had her head buried in a large tome which no man should be able to carry. All of a sudden, a large commotion was heard outside the door and as it drew closer, chants of Diggory was being heard.

Then the boy himself strode into the Great Hall, a large grin plastered across his face holding a piece of parchment in his hand. When he reached the Goblet of Fire, he seemed to be mesmerized by the flames and there was a slight hesitation from him. However as he heard his name being chanted once more, he let the parchment fall into the Goblet.

As he turned back to go sit at the Hufflepuff table, he looked to the Gryffindor table and found his target. With a careless smirk he winked at Harry, Harry's reply a scathing look. However nothing could ruin Cedric's mood, as he knew he would win the Golden Boy eventually.

"Harry, who are you looking at?" asked Hermione

"No one in particular," Harry replied. "So Diggory is the first to enter his name," Harry remarked carelessly.

"It would seem so. I just hope the Twins don't try to pass the age barrier. I heard their scheming earlier. Honestly to think they can surpass Dumbledore's magic, absolutely ridiculous."

Before Hermione launched into a tirade, Harry excused himself from the table as he had to get his books from the Gryffindor dormitory before going to the library and he obviously didn't want to anytime (Hermione beamed at this). Unknown to Harry, Diggory would definitely be talking to him today.

*********

Harry was making his way down to the library to finish off the extra Potions essay Snape had set him for Friday's debacle. When he turned the corner towards the library he saw Diggory stepping out, however this time there was no collision.

"Seems I've learnt my lesson, eh Potter," Cedric said with an air of arrogance

"So it would seem, Diggory," Harry replied evenly.

"You know, you can call me Cedric if you want"

"Yet that would imply we were on personal terms, which I certainly don't want to be. So why give the impression of it?"

"Am I really that bad, Harry?"

"That's Potter to you, and you really don't want me to answer that question."

"Try me; I'm always up for some self improvement"

"Frankly Diggory, I don't have the time, Potions essays don't write themselves"

Cedric abandoned this approach and begun,

"So, I've entered the Triwizard…."

"I noticed, however I have never really liked being in the spotlight. Eternal glory doesn't appeal to me."

"Coming from the Boy-Who-Lived," remarked Cedric

"Just because people call me that because of a bloody scar on my forehead does not mean I enjoy it," Harry replied hotly.

"Fair enough Potter. Well, I must go, see you around Potter."

"Not if I can help it."

"That's just harsh Potter."

"So is life."

Cedric put his hand on Harry's arm and replied smoothly,

"Until next time babe," and he walked down the corridor without turning back but he distinctly heard,

"I'M NOT YOUR BABE DIGGORY!"


	4. Chapter 4

I know it has been absolutely AGES since I last updated, and I'm really sorry but I'm back now and hopefully will last longer than last time!

NB. If **the writing** goes **like this** it shows **the twins** are speaking.

So, here we go…..

**CHAPTER 4**

It was the morning of the day that the three competitors of the Triwizard Tournament would be chosen and the occupants in the Great Hall were buzzing with excitement, and some were busy taking advantage of said excitement.

"Roll up, roll up ladies and gents. **Come show your support for your house** by putting your money where **your mouth is. **Who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion? **Will it be the Hufflepuff Hottie, Cedric Diggory **at 5/1 odds? **Or maybe the fiery Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor **at 6/4 odds **or Marcus Flint of the snakes?"** Fred and George both burst out laughing at the last one.

The twins were still sporting the remnants of their failure to enter the Triwizard; however as the swarms of students placed their bets, they didn't seem to mind that much. Especially as they probably would earn more money from the betting pools compared to actually winning the cup.

However, it was pretty clear not everyone was a fan of their actions, the most vocal person being one Hermione Granger.

"How can they possibly find a way to make money out of this? This is a serious competition, yet they still find a way to make a mockery out of it!"

"Calm down Mione, does it really make that much difference? And it isn't as if they are forcing people to place bets"

"Ron, you are missing the whole point! Don't you see….

Hermione was cut off by the arrival of an owl in the centre of the table, causing pieces of toast and bacon to be flung in all directions, some landing in Lavender Brown's hair, which obviously induced a shriek that a Banshee would be proud of. Regardless, the owl stood still, extending its leg towards Harry Potter.

"I didn't know you were expecting any post, Harry," said Hermione.

"I'm not," remarked Harry as he began to remove the letter from the owl's leg as it was becoming very impatient. As soon as he removed the letter, the owl flew away, although it made a quick stop at the Ravenclaw table before leaving the Great Hall.

"Well, open it Harry. None of us are getting any younger here," remarked Ron who clearly had the patience of the owl which had just departed.

"Oh, right, yeah." Harry fumbled with the seal and finally opened it and began to read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_My name is Anna Diggory. This letter is probably a surprise to you as you don't really know me but I think we should talk. It would appear my brother has taken an interest in you but I think you should know what you are getting yourself into before it is too late. _

_How about meeting me after the feast tonight outside the Great Hall? No need to send a reply, just turn up if you are interested, which I am sure you are._

Harry couldn't lie; he was very interested in what Anna had to say so he decided that he would meet with her that night to see what she had to say. After all, she was Cedric's sister, so she would know things about him others wouldn't know.

Before Ron could ask him about the letter, Hermione reminded them that they only had five minutes to get to Defence class, something at which Neville flinched at as he remembered their last lesson on the Unforgivables.

As the Gryffindors left the table, Cedric Diggory's eyes narrowed onto the Ravenclaw table, as he was very curious as to why his dearest sister's owl had been at the Gryffindor table. He would have to deal with her later.

******

It was lunch time and Anna Diggory was making her way to the Great Hall until a hand appeared from no where and dragged into one of the alcoves.

"Hey, what the….oh, it's you"

"What was your bloody owl doing at the Gryffindor table this morning?" Cedric questioned

"She was sorted into Gryffindor yesterday!" Anna remarked sarcastically. "She was delivering a letter you moron"

"Well, I know that but why was said letter delivered to Harry Potter?"

"Why would you care? You have never shown an interest in him before….."

"Well…um, you see….."

"Don't bother, I know exactly why you have taken an invested interest in him, and it stops right now! It's about time you grew up Cedric and realised that this little game of yours is sick and wrong! And I am going to do anything and everything to make sure you don't destroy another person!"

With that, Anna Diggory stormed away from her older brother, wondering why on earth she got stuck with a brother like him.

*******

In the evening, the excitement and anticipation in the Great Hall was reaching its climax. Despite there being a large feast that would put most to shame, the focus was not on the great towers of dessert but on the cloth covered Goblet in front of Head Table.

"It is clear that you are very exciting for tonight's festivities so I believe it will be best to bring this feast to a close," said Dumbledore and with that he clapped his hands and remnants of the feast disappeared.

"So without further or do." Dumbledore removed the cloth which was draped over the Goblet of Fire, "Let us begin".

"The Durmstrang Champion is……..Viktor Krum!" As his name was called, Krum stood from the Slytherin table and began to make his way to Dumbledore, not without several students swooning at him, not excluding Ron.

"The Beaubatons Champion is……Fleur Delacour!" Fleur rose from her seat with such grace that it was as if she were floating. She took the piece of parchment from Dumbledore and glided into the room where the Champions would gather.

"And finally, the Hogwarts Champion is……… Cedric Diggory!" This announcement gave way to a roar of applause and cheers from the Hufflepuff table, as their house was rarely in the spotlight, until now. Cedric made his way up the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table, and as he walked past Harry, he winked at the raven haired boy, which Harry did not bother to reply to.

As Cedric disappeared into the next room, Dumbledore began,

"Well now that we have our Champions…."

However he was cut off by the Professor Snape alerting him that the Goblet was still active. Suddenly, a small shred of parchment was launched into the air and Dumbledore reached up to catch it. What was written on it clearly shocked the headmaster.

"Harry Potter…….HARRY POTTER"

At his name being called, Harry froze. If it weren't for Hermione jabbing him in the side, he probably would have stayed where he were, however at Hermione and Dumbledore's continuous insistence, he rose from the Gryffindor table and made his way up the aisle towards Dumbledore and in his opinion, his doom.

His walk down the aisle gave way to a chorus of boos, especially from the Hufflepuff table as the great Boy-Who-Lived couldn't help but steal their hero's thunder. As Harry reached Dumbledore, he took the scrap of parchment and was directed to the small room connected to the Great Hall. As he left, Harry looked at the professors, and it seemed even Professor Snape looked slightly anxious, of course underneath the sneer plastered across his face.

********

As Harry entered the room where the Champions were situated, all three Champions turned to see who had entered the room. Although Fleur looked at him as if he were vermin, it was obvious the other two Champions felt the opposite.

"Do we have to go back now?" enquired Fleur, in her thick French accent and from the look on her face; you would think that Harry should find it an honour that Fleur had spoken to him at all.

Before Harry could answer, there was a flood of noise as the Hogwarts teaching staff and the headmaster of Durmstrang and headmistress of Beaubatons rushed into the room. Harry turned only to be greeted by Professor Dumbledore's anxious face.

"Did you enter your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, of course not, Prof…"

"Or have anyone enter your name for you?"

"No, I didn't, I…"

"Are you very sure? In no way shape or form did you enter…."

"NO I DIDN'T!" Harry exclaimed before Headmaster Dumbledore could continue. It appeared that Dumbledore believed him.

"Well of course he is going to say that! He is obviously not going to admit to it!" exclaimed Madame Maxime, who was clearly livid that this boy had managed to enter his name.

This statement gave way to an argument between all the adults in the room, which was soon cut off by Mad-Eye Moody, who was casually leaning on the wall by the door, as if nothing were wrong. After Moody declared his opinion that someone was clearly after Harry and wanted him dead, Harry became more and more fearful and once again, he would not have the uneventful year he desired.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, he had not realised that all the teaching staff had left, as well as Fleur and Viktor. This left Harry alone in the small room with Cedric Diggory.

"So Harry, did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Cedric questioned jokingly, which he soon after realised was probably the stupidest thing to say at that moment.

"Oh, of course I did Diggory because I love everyone staring at me, I love everyone hating me and I obviously love the fact the risk of dying in this bloody Tournament is pretty high!"

Harry's voice had increased in volume with every word although his voice began to crack with the myriad of emotions he was feeling and tears were streaming down his face.

Before he could continue his rant, Cedric boldly took a step towards Harry and in an instant, his lips were on Harry's and he was kissing him passionately. Cedric pushed Harry against the wall, and his hands began to make their way under Harry's shirt. Harry began to respond by tangling his fingers through Cedric's hair and wrapping his legs around Cedric's waist. Cedric pulled his lips from Harry's, extracting a whimper from Harry until his lips settled on the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder at which Harry gave a wanton moan. As Harry tilted his neck to give Cedric more access, Bill's voice echoed in his head,

"_Boys have one thing on their mind: sex. If they ever try to pressure you into something or are more focused on the physical part of the relationship, they are no good."_

Harry snapped out of his lust induced haze, just as Cedric's hands had reached Harry's zipper. He pushed Cedric off and a thoroughly disheveled Cedric stumbled away, his confusion clear with his facial expression.

"You bastard! Did you really think that you could just take advantage of me like that? That I would just have sex with you? You fucking bastard!" Harry shouted, and began to button up his shirt, although he didn't know how exactly it had become unbuttoned.

"Take advantage of you? Well, you weren't exactly saying no. In fact, if anything you were asking for it Potter!"

Before Cedric could continue, Harry kicked Cedric in the groin, leaving the Hufflepuff sprawled on the ground, moaning in pain. It would appear that Harry wasn't as weak as his stature allowed people to believe.

Harry fled the room as fast as he could to get to the Gryffindor common room and into his dorm, where he could seek refuge in his large bed and forget today ever happened, although a little voice in his head admitted he didn't want to forget events with Cedric.

As Cedric recovered and Harry made his way to his dorm through various secret passages, Anna Diggory waited for Harry outside the Great Hall, unaware of what had just occurred between her brother and the Boy-Who-Lived.

*******

So, there we go!!

I know it appears this will be the typical "Harry falls in love with Cedric, Cedric falls in love with Harry but when Harry finds out about the bet, he is heart broken………blah blah blah" but it won't.

Reviews are appreciated, and I will definitely not leave it months till I next update! (I hope)


	5. Chapter 5

What's this? An update which isn't about 5 months late? :D

As promised, here is the next chapter!!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME LEMON.

**CHAPTER 5**

It appeared to Harry that he had developed insomnia as once again he stared at the large red digits on his alarm clock reading that it was 4 o'clock in the morning so he resigned himself to another sleepless night. Harry buried himself into his warm duvet, willing himself to go to sleep however events from the previous day prevented this. Harry almost wished it was dreams of Voldemort keeping him up.

After the fiasco with Diggory, Harry thought that he would be safe within the Gryffindor common room, however as he made his way through the portrait hole, with one scan of the room, he knew this would not be true.

It appeared that the majority of the Gryffindor house did not approve of his supposed Slytherin-like tactics to get into the tournament especially as he was not even close to being seventeen. Harry wisely chose not reveal that he was nearly sorted into Slytherin in his first year. To top it all off, even his own friends didn't believe him which led to a tremendous falling out with Ron who agreed with the angry Hufflepuffs that once again, Harry was stealing the spotlight.

However the mere thought of Hufflepuffs made Harry groan as he remembered what had transpired with a certain "Hufflepuff Hottie" that same evening. Although he would not admit it to himself, he thoroughly enjoyed being ravished by Diggory, I mean, who wouldn't? In fact, if he had not remembered what Bill had said to him that summer, who knows how far he would have gone with Diggory. If there was one thing Harry hated, it was not having control.

Sighing, Harry lay on his back, staring avidly at the canopy above him. He was still convinced that as long as he didn't let Diggory have the control, there was no harm in playing along. He couldn't exactly stay away from him as they were both Triwizard champions, Harry reasoned with himself. Besides, Harry wasn't going to lie; he liked the attention he received and he would most certainly be lying if he were to say that he didn't find Diggory attractive.

With that Harry reached over to his alarm clock which read 4:05am. It was clear to Harry, the clock was mocking him.

******

"So let me get this straight, Potter was in tears and you decided that this would be the opportune moment to shag him," Maxie questioned, whilst wiping away the tears from his face from laughing so hard.

They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast whilst Cedric relayed what had happened the previous night. Since being chosen as the "real" Hogwarts champion, according to most, it appeared that most of the school supported him, although the Slytherins did so by default.

"Shut up Maxie! Don't you see? I have set the wheels in motion, sooner or later; Potter will be running to me for more. Plus, I'm hardly avoidable, since we're both Hogwarts champions!"

However, Cedric knew that if anything, it would be he that would be running to the fiery Gryffindor. Who knew that the innocent Boy-Who-Lived could kiss like that? Cedric knew that from his short but intense experience that it would hard to conquer his little firecracker, but it was well worth it.

Cedric's thoughts were disrupted by Kyle throwing a piece of toast at him. Before Cedric could protest, Kyle smugly commented,

"It seems that Potter won't be running to you anytime soon."

With that, he pointed over to the end of the Gryffindor table, where Harry was talking to another boy, something which made Cedric's blood boil, especially as Harry was running is hand up and down the other boy's bicep, very suggestively.

The blonde haired boy leant over and whispered into Harry's ear however before replying, Harry looked up straight into the eyes of the distraught Hufflepuff and smirked, something which any Slytherin would be proud of. He then nodded to the other boy and promptly rose from the table, the anonymous boy carrying Harry's things as they walked out of the Great Hall together and Harry did not look back once.

Cedric recovered from his disbelief and asked, "Who was that guy with Harry?" **HIS** Harry.

"Cormac McLaggen, fifth year Gryffindor who seems to be your competition Cedric," remarked Matt and was not at all frightened by the deathly glare sent to him after said comment.

"Competition? Hardly. I'll be able to outdo that pompous idiot any day," remarked Cedric. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pesky sister to take care of."

Cedric rose from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, not without most of female population giggling as he passed by and getting slapped on the back by several Hufflepuffs.

Once he left the Great Hall, he scanned the hallway for a naïve looking first year Gryffindor. He would not allow Anna to get any messages through to Harry and if it took to using the "Cedric Diggory charm" to get the first year to intercept the mail, so be it. Plus, Anna's owl wasn't exactly the brightest owl, it wouldn't be able to tell whether it was Harry who had the letter or not.

"That should teach Anna to choose an owl because it is cute," thought Cedric

******

After being escorted to his Potions class by Cormac, Harry leant against the wall outside the lab waiting for the bell to go. He didn't really know what possessed him to act like that with Cormac. He was a pompous, egotistical arse however the angry look on Diggory's face was worth it. Plus, it didn't really matter if he was using Cormac; it wasn't as if he wanted a relationship with Harry.

"My, my, well if it isn't the Boy Wonder himself? Your little plot for even more fame didn't turn out as well as you thought it would, did it?"

Harry turned his head and there stood the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. However Harry could not help but notice the way Draco's eyes were all over him, practically raping him with his gaze.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" asked Harry in the most seductive tone he could offer.

"Well, you're not bad for half-blood Gryffindor," replied Draco, probably the closest he would ever get to complimenting the Gryffindor.

"Why thank you and you're not bad for a slimy bastard," Harry remarked sarcastically however their exchange was interrupted by the sound of people walking down the stairs.

"Honestly Ron, how can you be so callous? Harry is your best friend and he needs our support!"

"Oh I think he's got enough support! Did you see him at breakfast today, he was all over McLaggen. It was disgusting; he nearly put me off my breakfast."

"Nothing could put you off food, Ron," joked Seamus, who was walking down behind Ron and Hermione, as were the rest of the 4th year Gryffindors.

Harry flinched at the harsh comments made by Ron but he brushed them off. After a few moments Professor Snape opened the doors to the lab and the students made their way in for a grueling Potions lesson.

Harry decided to sit next to Neville and although that was a general health hazard in a Potions lab, it was either that or sitting next to Malfoy at the front which would a) mean he would be within close proximity to Malfoy, b) mean he would too close to Snape for his liking and c) be hated more by his own house (if it were possible)

However, before the class could begin, Dennis Creevey* appeared at the door.

"What do you want, Creevey?" barked Snape, which made Creevey recoil slightly but his face brightened when he gazed at Harry.

"Sorry Professor Snape, but I was asked to bring Harry out of his lesson. It's Triwizard business, sir."

"No rest for the famous, Potter?" sneered Snape. "Very well, Potter, get out."

Harry gathered up his things, wondering whether this was a blessing as he was missing potions or if it was a curse as it was "Triwizard business".

It took a few minutes to get to their destination, in which Creevey assured Harry (several times) that both he and his brother supported Harry wholeheartedly and that they would always have his back, something which Harry didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

Harry entered the room, which appeared to be an unused classroom and he realised he was the last of the Champions to arrive.

"Ah, Harry my boy, you've arrived," exclaimed Ludo Bagman, who Harry had briefly met during the Quidditch World Cup. "Take a seat lad, we'll be starting with the Weighing of the Wands."

Harry sat in the remaining seat, which so happened to be between Viktor and Cedric. It was clear that both boys were excited by the prospect of having a Gryffindor beauty sitting beside them.

After all the wands had been weighed, it was time for what Harry was dreading the most, the pictures. Due to his stature, Harry was seated beside Fleur whilst Viktor and Cedric stood behind them. Harry did not appreciate the number of times Cedric "accidentally" brushed against Harry although that was a lot better than what happened following the photo shoot.

In Harry's opinion, Rita Skeeter was the most frightening person he had met, second to Voldemort of course. Her platinum blonde hair practically blinded him and he was sure her long, talon-like nails had broken skin as she led them into a broom cupboard, sorry, private room.

What really unnerved Harry was the how she twisted anything he said. For example, being anxious translated into "miserable that his parents would never see how he grew up"! Harry certainly wasn't excited for the next edition of the Prophet.

After going through such an experience, Harry really wanted to go curl up in bed, however he couldn't as he had Transfiguration and he did not want to anger McGonagall in any way, shape or form. Contrary to popular belief, he did value his life.

******

Cedric Diggory ambled through the corridors, patrolling it for any students who were out past curfew. Patrols were one of the many drawbacks of being a prefect. However the look of pride on his father's face was worth it. You could even say Cedric strived for his father's pride and affection. Being the male heir of the Diggory name did have a lot of pressure with it, so Cedric had long ago found ways of blowing of steam, without his father's knowledge of course.

Anna had always found his methods tasteless and immature; however she was hardly expected to amount to anything. She would never be Head of the Diggory household, therefore would never have to face all the responsibilities Cedric would eventually receive. In a way, one could say this was the only freedom Cedric did have and he would not let go of it anytime soon.

Cedric continued to patrol the hallway when he came across a sight he never wanted to see. Cormac McLaggen had Harry pressed up against the wall, similar to the position Cedric had him the previous evening. McLaggen was currently grinding into Harry, producing moans that caused Cedric's blood to flow down south. However in Cedric's opinion, only he should be allowed to hear these moans.

"Potter, McLaggen…..I think it is time you returned to your dormitory," said Cedric in his authoritative Prefect tone.

At this, McLaggen and Harry broke apart, Harry looking positively ravished. His lips were swollen and his eyes had darkened with lust. His hair was even more wild than normal, something which really turned Cedric on.

"Oh come on Diggory, it's not like you haven't ever been in this position before," remarked McLaggen.

"McLaggen, unless you want a month's worth of detention with Snape, I suggest you do as you are told!"

Before Cormac could respond, Harry interrupted, "Go on Cormac, I'll catch up. I need to speak to Diggory for a minute."

This was followed by Harry standing on his tip toes and pecking Cormac on the lips. The smarmy Gryffindor then strode of in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Well Potter, it seems you get around pretty quickly. Yesterday me, today McLaggen. Who's next, Malfoy?"

"Well, he was eyeing me up today, so who knows?" replied Harry coolly. "How is it any of your business?"

Cedric hadn't realised that Harry had pushed him up against the wall, a complete reversal of the previous night. Before Cedric could reply, Harry placed his hands on Cedric's shoulders and pushed himself on tiptoes and whispered into Cedric's ear,

"I think it's because you want me, don't you Cedric? Say it, you want me."

Cedric had never been so turned on in his life. However the way the raven haired beauty stared at him, with such intensity, he was practically hypnotized by the emerald jewels. Images of Harry underneath him, writhing in passion, screaming in ecstasy came into his mind and Cedric could hardly stop the small moan that escaped his lips. Cedric leaned down until there was hardly anything between his and Harry's lips and he murmured,

"I want you"

Harry took Cedric's hand and led him into an abandoned classroom nearby and slammed the door shut. He promptly pushed Cedric on to a desk and climbed on top of him, effectively straddling him. Avoiding the Hufflepuff's lips, he went straight for his neck, placing small kisses just behind his ear which produced breathy moans from Cedric. Harry's mouth made a slow and agonizing trail down his neck, occasionally delivering a harsh bite when the Hufflepuff tried to maneuver his way from underneath the Gryffindor. Harry refused to give up control this time.

Cedric finally lost patience and grabbed a handful of Harry's raven locks and tugged them so that he could gain access to Harry's soft lips. As soon as he began to kiss Harry, both boys deepened the kiss which produced moans from both parties. Harry ran his tongue teasingly slow across Cedric's lip, until Cedric grabbed the offending tongue between his teeth and began to suck on it, Harry making a strangled moan.

Harry tugged Cedric's robes off and when the Hufflepuff did the same to him, Harry pinned Cedric's arms above his heads using a nifty little charm he had learnt that day. Although if Professor Flitwick knew how he used it, well let's just say he would be rather shocked.

Harry's hands found the buttons on Cedric's shirt and he began to undo them one by one. Harry looked down on the newly exposed chest and had to stop for a moment to admire it. He then dove down and his mouth began to attack one of Cedric's nipples which caused the Hufflepuff to shout out. When Harry was satisfied with the treatment he had bestowed, he repeated the same thing on the other nipple. Apart from Cedric's moans, it was pretty clear that Cedric was enjoying himself, judging by what was poking Harry in the thigh.

Harry stopped his ministrations and slid up Cedric's body so he could once again look the Hufflepuff in the eye. Harry bent down to Cedric's ear and whispered,

"What do you want Cedric? Do you want to be inside me?"

At this Cedric gave a whimper and a quick nod which made Harry smirk. Harry once more captured his lips in a short but passionate kiss but when he broke it off he whispered against Cedric lips,

"Well you are going to do a hell of a lot more to get into these pants"

Harry then climbed off Cedric, leaving him pinned to the desk. He made his way to the door however before leaving, he turned around and waved his wand, freeing Cedric from his binds.

"See you around, Diggory."

Before Cedric could gather his bearings, Harry had left the classroom. He looked down at his little problem which he knew would not go away. So he reached down his boxers and began pleasuring himself with thoughts of his little firecracker.

Afterwards, Cedric gathered his clothes and began to redress. He cast the Tempus charm as soon as he found his wand and it read "01:00". Fortunately, as a prefect, he had an excuse to be out this late.

Cedric made his way to the door, thinking about what he could do to get into Harry Potter's pants. To him, nothing was unattainable.

******

*couldn't remember if it was Colin of Dennis.

Well there you have. My first lemon (well half a lemon)

Reviews are really appreciated; otherwise I won't know your opinions therefore can't make my story better. So really, it is all for your benefit!!


	6. Chapter 6

Even I'm surprised I got another chapter out this soon!!

Thank you for the reviews, although more would be appreciated (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)

**CHAPTER 6**

It is common knowledge to all the occupants of Hogwarts, that when faced with a furious Harry Potter, you run in the other direction or if there is no time, you take cover. It is also known that when it is discovered who caused Harry Potter to go on the warpath, that person will pay. Dearly. Currently, it is not the time to plan such revenge; it is the time to stay well away from the Boy-Who-Will-Curse-You-Into-An-Oblivion.

Unfortunately for Ronald Weasley, he decided that he was above this cardinal rule. So at breakfast when Sunday's edition of the Prophet was delivered, instead of taking cover when Harry gazed at the front page, Ron decided that it would be a good idea to make fun of the furious Gryffindor. Well, it has always been known that Hermione Granger was the brains of the Golden Trio.

So really, there was no surprise that Ron Weasley was hanging from the Great Hall ceiling with purple hair and orange boils covering his body. Oh, and the fact he was spinning around in circles too fast for any teachers to cancel the spell. However Harry did not stay to admire his handiwork, he simply strode out the Hall, his robes billowing in way that Snape would be proud of (if he were ever to admit it). He was quickly followed by Hermione Granger, Hogwarts only hope of diffusing Harry Potter.

It also was apparent to the occupants of the Great Hall that Rita Skeeter was either a Gryffindor in a former life with her blatant stupidity and bravery, or she had no idea of what danger she had put herself in. Well, it was her loss.

******

"Harry, wait. Harry……..stop," called Hermione however she soon lost patience causing her to send a Stunning curse at her furious friend.

Placing a weightless charm on Harry, she dragged him into a nearby classroom, a classroom that incidentally had been occupied by a certain Gryffindor and Hufflepuff two days ago. This was obviously unknown to Hermione when she reversed the spell on Harry.

"What the hell Hermione? Was there a particular reason that you cursed me and dragged me into this room?"

"I'm sorry Harry but you weren't listening to me and I thought you would need someone to talk to right now," replied Hermione calmly, which was a complete contrast to her irate friend.

"Oh, why's that? Is it because I'm….what was it, oh 'a poor soul lost in the memories of the past' and I'm 'crying out for anyone to save me from myself'?"

"Of course not, Harry. You are my friend although I haven't been acting like it lately. And well Ron just needs a bit of time to get over himself. However do not think that I approve of your actions this morning! They were very immature and you should apologise!"

"Thanks Hermione. I will apologise to Ron eventually but right now I think if I see him there will be very little apologies and a hell of a lot more cursing."

"True. So…what have you been up to lately?" Hermione asked in a very suggestive tone

Harry began to splutter at the fact Hermione Granger, someone who never showed an interest in "petty gossip", was taking interest in his love life! However before he could form a witty reply, Hermione beat him to it and said,

"Don't bother lying to me Harry James Potter! I want to know all the details about your little rendezvous last night."

"How did you know about that?" Harry questioned; the look of panic evident on his face as he was thinking about his time with a certain Hufflepuff. "You can't tell anyone about that."

"What do you mean? Harry, if you were trying to be subtle about McLaggen, you were failing miserably…."

"Oh right, him. Um well, not much to say…."

"Wait a minute," Hermione interrupted. "Who else could I be talking about? Unless, there's someone else!"

Before Hermione could interrogate him any further, Harry sprinted out the door, leaving a very frustrated bookworm in his wake. After all, Hermione hated not knowing everything.

******

Unfortunately for Harry, it was a Sunday, so he couldn't seek refuge from Hermione in classes, as everyone knew Hermione Granger would never gossip in a lesson. However not only was he avoiding Hermione, he was also avoiding Cormac, who wanted to "finish off from their activities on Friday" and of course, Cedric Diggory.

In order to avoid them, Harry had accepted Hagrid's invitation for tea at his hut. However, he ended up being led into the Forbidden Forest as Hagrid had a very important message to tell him. He was also ordered to stay under his Invisibility Cloak and the reason appeared at a crossroad in the Forbidden Forest. Madame Maxime, standing with such poise, which would not be expected for someone of her stature, turned to Hagrid and her whole expression lit up.

Hagrid offered his arm to her and Madame Maxime gladly accepted it and he began to lead her off into the Forest. Harry assumed he had to follow so he trudged through the forest, following Hagrid until he saw a burst of flame through the thick layers of the forest. With a few more steps, Harry could see Charlie Weasley, and although he was happy to see the red head, he was less than happy to see the four caged dragons spewing fire. "One for each champion" he heard Hagrid say.

This was what led to Harry running a full speed from the forest. He just wanted to get away from the dragons. Dragons? How was he possibly going to surpass them? What he could he possibly do? All he could do was throw a Tickling Charm at the dragon! He was basically walking to his humiliating, painful death.

Harry removed the cloak and put it in his bag and began walking through the halls, which were unusually deserted. Harry was trying to figure out what he was going to do. He therefore did not notice someone come up behind him until said person wrapped their arms around him.

"You know, one would think that you were avoiding me Potter," McLaggen whispered softly in his ear.

"Avoiding you? Now why would I do that?" Harry replied, putting on the most innocent look he could.

"That's what I thought? You seemed to enjoy our….activities…..on Friday. How about a repeat tonight?"

"Well, I'd have to clear my schedule," Harry replied, whilst turning in Cormac's embrace. "So it will have to be worth my while."

"Trust me Harry, you won't regret it," Cormac replied, the lust clear in his eyes.

"I guess I will have to," Harry said, whilst planting a sultry kiss on McLaggen's lips. "See you tonight."

Harry released himself from Cormac's embrace and McLaggen began making his way down the hall. Harry cursed himself for promising to meet him tonight; he had far more pressing matters to take care of. Matters which unfortunately included one of the people he was supposedly meant to avoid, Cedric Diggory.

Harry knew that it would be highly unfair if Diggory didn't know about the dragons. Madame Maxime would surely tell Fleur and Fleur would tell Viktor as both ladies were firmly against anyone from Hogwarts winning (they still felt Harry had gained entrance into the competition unfairly). Therefore that would leave Cedric as the only champion who didn't know about the dragons. Harry, being a true Gryffindor, couldn't stand by and let that happen.

******

That evening, Harry was found wondering the halls of Hogwarts once more. It had become a common occurrence as the Boy-Who-Lived was avoiding his own house even after reconciling with Hermione. He was avoiding Cormac as well so by wandering the Halls, he was never in one place. Harry was also trying to find a way to inform Cedric of the First Task and had come to the unfortunate conclusion that it had to be in person so they wouldn't be caught cheating and therefore be disqualified from the tournament.

Harry knew Cedric would be on Prefect Duty again, so Harry continued to amble through the corridors, waiting for his chance to speak to the Hufflepuff. As he rounded the corner, Harry could hear raised voices; one that he knew belonged to the Hufflepuff he was searching for, the other was the voice of a girl but was not familiar to him.

Harry quickly hid in a nearby alcove but was still in hearing range of the conversation, which was becoming more and more heated. As far as Harry could see, Cedric appeared furious and dare he say it, scared? The girl had dark brown hair and from what Harry could hear, the girl was called Anna.

"You can't possibly tell Dad, Anna, do you know what will happen?"

"Well you only have yourself to blame Cedric! I warned you not to continue with your stupid little game! And I know that you are behind the fact my letters aren't being delivered to him!"

"Don't act so bloody self righteous Anna. I know all about your little escapades with that Slytherin boy in your year but you don't see me running off to tell Mum and Dad, do you?"

"That is completely different! I'm not messing with people's minds, building them up and destroying them!"

"Oh, but you are shagging the son of the man who sabotaged Dad's chances of being Head of Department!"

"I'm not shagging anyone thank you very much! Not everyone needs to have sex to have a decent relationship. Except you wouldn't know anything about those, would you Cedric? This is the only way to stop you before you hurt someone else, and I hope you will learn a lesson from this, I am only helping you in the long run."

"Helping me? You mean to tell me that destroying my relationship with the family is going to help me? Making me a disgrace in their eyes is going to help me?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Cedric…"

"You don't realise what is at stake here! Not only will you disgrace me, but also the family! I'm meant to bloody well become Head of the Family, but how can I possibly do that if you tell everyone about this? Mum, Dad and even Grandmother Evelyn will refuse to even see me, let alone speak to me if they find out. Have you ever considered what will happen to Kyle, Maxie and Matt?"

"Maybe you should of thought about that before…."

"Please Anna, don't do this," Cedric pleaded, the desperation on his face was clear.

"I'll think about it," Anna murmured, turning away from Cedric and walking down the hallway.

Harry saw Cedric slide down the nearest wall, his head in his hands. He had never looked so vulnerable to Harry, so defeated. Before Harry could contemplate coming out of his hiding spot, Cedric wiped the tears off his face and stood. Bringing his shoulders back, he began to stride down the hallway, his mask firmly back in place.

Harry began to replay the argument in his head, never being so confused in his life. From what he could tell, that girl was obviously threatening to tell Cedric's parents about something. But what? Harry had no idea, especially what exactly these "little games" were. However it did seem whatever they were, they had a sinister touch to them. He also wondered what the letters were about. Who was this person she wanted to talk to? Before Harry could really begin to analyse the argument, he spotted Mrs Norris, Filch's cat. Harry ran back to his dorms, luckily without being caught.

Unfortunately for Harry, he did not have Hermione's analytical skills so was not able to deduce that the girl was in fact Anna Diggory, the practically unknown sister of Cedric. This was also the same person who offered to tell Harry all he needed to know about Cedric Diggory and he was the person she desired to speak to.

******

It was now Wednesday, and Harry had become very frustrated as he didn't have a chance to speak to Cedric yet. Cormac had become rather clingy so he didn't have any opportunities to see Cedric. Not only that but Hermione seemed determined to find out who the "other lover" was, although Harry really didn't consider Cedric his lover. It was a far too intimate word.

Harry was currently in the Owlery, and he knew that Cormac would be looking for him to take him to the Great Hall for breakfast. So Harry had to act fast. He quickly scribbled a quick note to ask Cedric to meet him in the same abandoned classroom before classes and grabbed a forgettable looking school owl and sent it on its merry way.

Harry decided to forgo breakfast as he really wasn't hungry and he made his way down to the classroom. He eventually made it there without encountering Cormac. He sat on one of the desks and waited about 20 minutes before Cedric Diggory came in. The vulnerable and lost expression of yesterday's events had disappeared from his face and he had his usual suave expression on his face.

Cedric put his bag down near the door and made his way to Harry, looking at the Gryffindor as if he were his prey. He encircled his arms around the Harry's waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So you were that desperate to see me that you asked to meet me now?" Cedric enquired softly.

"This isn't a booty call, Diggory. I have something to tell you."

"It can wait."

Cedric tilted his head and began to kiss Harry's neck softly although the languid kisses made the Gryffindor moan. Before he became too distracted, Harry pushed Cedric away gently and said,

"Dragons."

The confusion was clear on Cedric's face, and he was obviously hoping that Harry would elaborate.

"The First Task is Dragons. I don't know what he will have to do, but I do know that Fleur and Viktor know about the involvement of dragons. So I thought it would be unfair if you were the only one left in the dark."

"Well, right….um thanks Harry. For warning me."

It was clear on Cedric's face that he also had know clue how to tackle these beasts but Harry found the way he scrunched his nose cute, although he would never admit it.

Harry looked up at the clock and saw he had ten minutes to get to his Charms lesson. He slid off the table and was still in Cedric's embrace. He stood on his tip toes and gave Cedric a short peck. However Cedric promptly turned it into a long passionate kiss which had both boys gasping. Harry rested his head against the Hufflepuff's chest for a moment before he left Cedric's warm embrace.

Both boys picked up their bags and made their way to the exit. Before Harry opened the door, he turned around to Cedric.

"By the way Diggory, for future reference, if this were a booty call you would know it."

"For future reference? So there's a chance it could happen?" enquired Cedric

"Perhaps, after all, you do make such pretty moans."

Before Cedric could respond, Harry had left the room leaving Cedric to admire the gorgeous enigma that was Harry Potter.

******

Another chapter been and gone….

By the way, I'm thinking that the next chapter should skip to a couple of days before the First Task – opinions on this would be useful…


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to a few select reviewers who bothered to answer my question, this chapter will skip to just before the First Task. If you don't like this, tough!! Although I wish I was psychic, I'm not so you have to review to have your opinions heard.

Speaking of reviews….MORE PLEASE!! I know there are plenty of you out there so please take the time to review.

Also, I shall be going on holiday this Friday for a week so excuse me for the lack of updates.

**CHAPTER 7**

Cedric Diggory stepped out of the Great Hall, thankfully without being noticed. It was Friday, the day before the weekend but unfortunately it was also the day before the First Task. So it appeared people really wanted to show their allegiance to Cedric. So much so, that they had begun to wear those infernal badges. It seemed for once, people were actually agreeing with the Slytherins. Although in Cedric's opinion, they were tacky and also, they must really hurt Harry.

Harry. The Gryffindor beauty was constantly on his mind however Cedric had not seen him since their short rendezvous in the abandoned classroom. Cedric had become far too busy with the Triwizard and it seemed that they always missed each other, much to Cedric's chagrin. However thankfully, Anna hadn't sent that letter to their parents although Cedric knew that would not be the end of it.

That is why he told the other three about what was going on and they all agreed to put a halt to the bet. They all knew what was at risk, especially Cedric and Kyle, who were set to become the Head of their respective families. Such scandal would destroy both of them.

However this did not mean Cedric would put a halt to pursuing Harry. The boy had captivated him, a feat that no one had ever done in his whole Hogwarts career. It was exhilarating although terrifying at the same time.

Cedric decided that he would take a stroll through the grounds. He had a free period but did not have any outstanding essays and he felt he was pretty much ready for Saturday, or so he hoped. As Cedric walked through one of the many courtyards, he heard someone sobbing. For once, Cedric's compassionate Hufflepuff side came out and he moved towards the sound. As he rounded the corner he saw none other than Harry Potter curled up in a corner, practically blending in with the shadows.

Cedric studied Harry for a moment. His bright green eyes were welling up with tears although they appeared to really enhance their colour. Tears ran down his pale cheeks however the soft sobs that broke from his lips broke Cedric's heart. Cedric reached down and brushed a piece of Harry's raven hair out of his eyes, startling the Gryffindor.

Cedric pulled Harry up and put his arms around him. Harry immediately buried his head into Cedric's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he continued to cry. Meanwhile Cedric began placing kisses on top of his raven head and speaking calming words into the Gryffindor's ear. After a couple of minutes, the sobs became quieter and quieter although Harry did not leave Cedric's embrace.

Cedric only then realised that Harry was not wearing a robe, leaving him practically defenseless against the cold November weather. Cedric picked Harry and cradled him in his arms and began to carry him back to the castle and slowly made his way to his dorm. Unlike the other houses, the Hufflepuffs could go straight to their dorms rather than having to go through the common room, which favoured Cedric's purpose right now as he carried the diminutive Gryffindor to his dorm.

When they entered the dorm, it was empty as expected. The other sixth years would be in lessons or in the library. Cedric placed Harry on his bed, after persuading Harry to loosen his grip on his neck. Cedric then began to rummage through the chest of drawers beside his bed and drew out a grey sports jumper. He then tossed it to Harry, who gave him a quizzical look.

"You must be freezing Harry from sitting outside in the cold. Put it on."

Harry did as he was requested and put the soft grey jumper on and Cedric couldn't help but find Harry adorable as his Quidditch jumper swamped the Gryffindor Beauty.

"Thank you Cedric."

"Any time Harry. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Cedric asked softly as he took a seat next to Harry.

Harry looked as if he were debating with himself but he then crawled into the Hufflepuff's lap, his hands gripping Cedric's robes as he lay his head on his broad shoulder.

"Everything," began the Gryffindor, Cedric's soft smile encouraging him to continue.

"It's just that, this tournament is ruining everything. I don't know how many times I've had that stupid badge shoved in my face but normally I wouldn't be bothered by it except when I saw all my friends wearing it. It's like, if anything they should stand up for me but they were just like everyone else. I just….I just feel so alone. Not only have I lost my friends, but my whole house hates me as well so I can't even sit in my common room without everyone glaring at me."

"What about that Granger girl? I saw you with her the other day."

"It's just she spends practically all her time in the library so that's when I would spend time with Ron and everyone else. Plus, she is still friends with Ron so she won't want to upset Ron by being with me too much."

"What else is bothering you Harry?"

"How do you know there is something else?"

"Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived, it takes more than that to upset you."

Cedric knew immediately he had said the wrong thing as Harry rose from his lap, a look of fury in his eyes.

"Oh, so because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm not allowed to be upset by anything. I just have to be the perfect little hero, at everyone's disposal. It doesn't matter if one moment I'm adored for a madman botching up when trying to kill me and the next being completely shunned for being an attention seeking brat. Oh and don't worry that he's in this bloody life threatening Tournament, he's Harry Potter, he can easily conquer a few dragons with the knowledge of a fourth year!"

"Harry I…"

"But if I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm Hogwarts fuck toy. That's what everyone wants, isn't it? They don't care about me; they just want to fuck me. That's want Cormac wants and I bet once I spread my legs for him he'll be out the door once we're done. In fact, isn't that what you want? So why don't you? Go on Diggory, fuck me and you can brag to all your friends that you were THE Harry Potter's first fuck!"

Harry was interrupted by Cedric pulling him down into his lap and he held Harry's head in his hands, wiping away the tears that once again ran down Harry's face.

"You, Harry Potter, have no idea what you do to me. If you really think that you're just a fuck to me, you have never been so wrong in your life. You are the most captivating person I have ever met and it frightens me how much I think of you."

At this, Cedric delivered a soft kiss to the now shocked Gryffindor. He pulled back and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist and with some swift maneuvering, he had them lying on his bed, his arms still wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. Harry began to relax in the embrace and lay his head on Cedric shoulder.

"I'm scared Cedric."

"So am I Harry, but it will be ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Cedric said, whilst delivering a short kiss on Harry's forehead.

A silence fell on the two boys who were content with just lying with each other. However during this time, it appeared that Harry had fallen asleep and Cedric didn't dare to wake Harry up. He had noticed the dark circles forming underneath the Gryffindor's eyes so he let Harry get some rest. Cedric was meant to be in History of Magic by now but he doubted Professor Binns would even notice his absence. Besides, he knew his friends would cover for him.

So with that thought, Cedric spent the next hour watching the gorgeous Gryffindor who was sound asleep beside him.

******

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up that there were voices in the room, voices he did not recognize. Harry feigned sleeping whilst he listened to the hushed conversation around him.

"So Ced, is there a reason that Harry Potter is asleep in your bed?" enquired Kyle, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Mind out the gutter Kyle! It's not what you think," Cedric replied, giving a pointed glance at the other boys. He wouldn't risk everything for the bet.

"Good, because we don't want you corrupting anymore fourth years," said Maxie although it was clear the statement had a double meaning to the other Hufflepuffs in the room.

Harry then decided that he would make it known that he was awake so he began to stir, which caught Cedric's attention and the Hufflepuff promptly sat on his bed and began stroking Harry's hair out of his eyes. Harry looked up at him with a soft smile which made Cedric's heart skip a few beats.

"It's lunch time but I thought you wouldn't want to go to the Great Hall so I got you some sandwiches," said Cedric.

"Thanks Ced," replied Harry as he sat up and kissed Cedric on the cheek as he received the sandwiches.

"Aren't you sweet Ced."

"So considerate."

"Why don't I ever get sandwiches in bed?"

"SHUT UP YOU THREE," bellowed Cedric as Harry giggled at the trio's antics.

"Did you just giggle, Harry Potter?" asked Cedric.

"No, I'll have you know that it was a rather manly chuckle!"

"Sure…..OW!" exclaimed Cedric as Harry hit him on his arm, "Why is everyone abusing me?"

"Because it's fun?" replied Harry but before Cedric could retaliate he asked, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" pouted Harry.

"Oh right, sorry. Well these miscreants are Maxie, Kyle and Matt," he said as he pointed at each of them.

"Miscreants? That's what you get for being friends with a prefect, never good enough," sighed Kyle in a dramatic fashion.

Harry once again giggled, which Cedric found adorable but didn't say so, in fear of being hit again. Harry quickly finished off his sandwiches and then promptly began to kiss Cedric, a kiss which became more and more passionate until Cedric broke it off and attached his lips to Harry's neck which gave way to languid moans. However before intervention was needed, Harry pulled away from Cedric's embrace, much to the Hufflepuff's disappointment.

"As much as I enjoy that with you Cedric, I'd rather not have an audience next time. Anyway, I think I should go, I've already missed half a day and plus, I'm scared of what McGonagall will do to me!"

Harry reached down to pick up his shoes, which Cedric probably removed whilst he was asleep, and put them on and he then turned around and gave Cedric a peck on the lips.

"Thanks for everything Ced."

With that, the Gryffindor began to make his way to Gryffindor tower to collect his bag, not realizing he was still wearing Cedric's jumper.

******

When Harry woke up, he immediately wished it wasn't morning. Thankfully for Harry though, he had a plan. Moody had Harry stay behind class yesterday and he helped him create a game plan and he had then spent last night practicing Summoning Charms with Hermione and as Hermione pointed out that not only would it help with the Tournament, but Harry had to work on his Charms anyhow.

Harry got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, thankful that the dorm was empty. Harry quickly got dressed in his special Triwizard robes, which made him feel like a dork. Nerves began to take over him but he quickly suppressed them and made his way to the Common Room.

"So, not only did you enter the Triwizard for attention, but now you're spreading your legs for Diggory?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry replied fiercely to his so-called best friend Ron as all occupants of the common room set their eyes on the brewing argument.

"Oh really, that's not what everyone else is saying. First Cormac, now Diggory? No wonder people have started to call you the Gryffindor whore."

"SHUT THE HELL UP RON!" shouted Harry before he forced himself to calm down and said,

"You can say what you want about me Ron but know this. If you were in my position right now, I would be supporting you like a best friend should instead of being petty and jealous. In fact, I would hardly expect any of this from the Gryffindor house but it goes to show you're no better than Slytherin and at least they are up front about how evil they are."

With that Harry left the common room amid a room full of whispers but he didn't pay them any attention. He was due in the Champions tent in five minutes and even that sounded better than spending time in the Common Room.

******

The judges and three Headmasters and Headmistresses had already left after it was decided which dragon each contestant would face. Harry was terrified at the prospect of fighting against a Hungarian Horntail, especially as it was easily the most aggressive dragon from what he had seen with Hagrid.

Harry then took a closer inspection of the tent in an attempt to distract himself and noted that there were three compartments. There was the main area where he was currently situated now. There was then a section with four beds and medical supplies, although this part could be separated by drawing the curtains. There was then a seating area behind him, where both Viktor and Fleur sat although the latter hardly acknowledged him.

Cedric, Harry noticed, was at the other side of the room, pacing up and down. He would be going first and Harry would be lying if he said he was not terrified for him. It was also pretty clear that Cedric himself was nervous as he was several shades paler than usual.

Harry quickly glanced at Fleur and Viktor, who were both far too notice any changes to his surroundings so Harry quickly took Cedric by the hand and led him just outside the tent. Harry then wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and hugged him tightly whilst Cedric wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm scared, Harry," whispered Cedric.

"I know, so am I Ced. It's going to be ok, remember?" replied Harry

"I remember. I'm going to keep my promise."

"Good, or I may have to punish you afterwards," joked Harry which made Cedric smile softly.

"Well, maybe I should break my promise because if memory serves, your punishments were rather pleasurable," said Cedric.

"Trust me honey, my rewards are far better than any punishment I could bestow on you," said Harry whilst slowly grinding himself against Cedric.

"Really not the right time, love," said Cedric as his breath hitched.

"Don't worry love, I'll save the best until later, after we both get the blasted egg."

"I hope so. We should go back in."

Cedric took Harry's hand and led them back into the tent and surprisingly, they were both more nervous for one another than themselves.

******

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione whilst jumping at him and hugging him tightly whilst he was practically suffocated by Hermione's hair.

"Hermione, please, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry. But how dare you frighten me like that!"

"Hermione, I didn't make the dragon break free!"

"But you made my job a hell of a lot harder," said a voice behind him.

"CHARLIE!" yelled Harry as he hugged the red haired dragon handler.

"You were amazing Harry, although you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Before Harry could reply, his uninjured arm was grabbed by none other than Madam Pomfrey as he was led back into the tent to receive medical attention. He shot Charlie a look of desperation but he only laughed at him. Why was it so hard to find decent help these days??

"Honestly Potter, will there ever be a year where I won't have to treat you after one of your foolish adventures?"

"I would like to say yes, but we both know the answer is no."

"Very funny Mr Potter. Well surprisingly you haven't sustained the most fatal injury, Mr Diggory being the worst. Poor boy was so close to being burnt to a crisp."

"He wasn't though right?" Harry asked nervously, worried for the boy he had grown considerably close to over the last couple of days, so much so he considered him his boyfriend, unofficially of course.

"Of course he wasn't Potter, don't be foolish!"

They continued to make their way back into the tent and turned left towards the medical tent. Both Fleur and Viktor were talking to their mentors in the main section of the tent and appeared to be patched up already, something which worried Harry. Shouldn't Cedric already have been treated if he was first? Were his injuries that bad?

He was brought out of his thoughts when Madam Pomfrey drew back the curtains and guided him into the medical tent. However he was met with a sight of something he never wished to see again.

Cedric was on his bed kissing another girl like there was no tomorrow. When Cedric noticed that Madam Pomfrey and Harry had entered, he broke of the kiss, the shock clear in his eyes.

"Harry….," he whispered softly, the guilt already settling into his voice.

It didn't matter though. Harry could already feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces. He didn't feel anger, sadness or anything at all. He felt numb as one thought came into his mind.

"Why am I never good enough?"

******

_Did you really think it would be that easy for Harry and Cedric! Just when Cedric was redeeming himself….._

_Well, I think that's a nice place to finish before I go on holiday!! – mwhahaha_

_If there aren't enough reviews ready for me to read when I return, I might just have lost my muse on the plane…..wouldn't that be a shame!! _

_The muse needs reviews!!! If I get more than 7 reviews, that is acceptable (but more are welcome, of course)_

_By the way, check out my other story "Firecracker". It's HPCW and guess what?? REVIEW IT!!! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

I'M BACK!!!

Thank you for all the reviews but keep them coming (otherwise I might just go on another week long holiday!!) – but seriously, the muse needs reviews.

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE BOY-WHO-LEADS-THEM-ON!!**

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

**When I interviewed the young hero only a few weeks ago, he was the epitome of innocence. However it seems our sweet hero has been corrupted or is very good at hiding his true self. **

**It is rumoured that Promiscuous Potter has quite the large following of admirers and so far is not inclined to put the poor dears out of their misery and choose one as an escort to the upcoming Triwizard Ball. It seems Mr Potter does not believe in the saying "You can't have your cake and eat it too"**

"**Harry is never with the same guy. Every day he has someone new carrying his bags or he his flirting with someone else, some times even the Slytherins! It's like he has a harem or something!" an unnamed source has claimed.**

**So how has our beloved hero fallen from grace? Could it possibly be connected to the death of his parents? I myself may not know but as a reporter, it is my duty to find the answer to help Mr Potter in his time of need and help him I will!**

"Absolute rubbish! How can she possibly be allowed to print this?" exclaimed Hermione as she threw down the Prophet onto the table.

"I dunno Hermione but it is kinda true…the other day it was McLaggen, then that Ravenclaw bloke….." replied Ron who had reconciled with Harry after the tournament.

"That's not the point Ron! Could you stop thinking about your stomach and put that piece of toast down! We need to find a way for Harry not to see this!"

"Mione, that's pretty impossible. Even if he didn't see it, people will be talking about it."

During this exchange, both Hermione and Ron did not notice Harry entering the Great Hall, so when he sat down beside them, they both jumped which led to Harry giving them a strange look. Harry studied both of them and his eyes caught the newspaper that Hermione tried to slip off the table before he noticed.

Harry promptly grabbed it and before Hermione protested, he scanned the front page. The whole Gryffindor table froze as they saw their fellow classmate read the paper and waited for the explosion. However, no explosion occurred. In fact they were more frightened when the Boy Wonder gave a small smile.

"Harry, are you ok?" questioned Hermione, shocked that not even a spoon had shook from accidental magic.

"Harry's Harem……I like that. Maybe I should get T-shirts with that," pondered Harry

"Harry, what would you possibly need T-Shirts for?" exclaimed Hermione, who was giving her best friend an incredulous look.

"Well, I'd definitely wear one," replied a new voice from behind Harry. Harry spun around and gave the newcomer a seductive smile.

"Morning Cormac," said Harry sweetly, pulling the older Gryffindor down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, which then turned into a passionate kiss on the lips. It was easy to say that the majority of boys stared on in jealousy and would resent McLaggen for a while.

"Would you allow me to escort you to your first class Harry?" enquired Cormac as he recovered from earlier activities.

"I would love to, but I promised Michael Corner that he could take me to class. But I'll see you later, won't I?" questioned Harry softly as the Ravenclaw boy made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Of course," replied McLaggen although it was pretty clear he was rather put out.

"I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you," Harry whispered seductively into his ear and without further or do walked off to meet Corner in the middle of the Hall who led them outside of the Great Hall.

"Ok, what was that?" asked Ron, who was rather shocked at events that have just passed.

"I don't know Ron but I have a feeling it has something to do with the first task," replied Hermione.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because ever since the Task; Harry hasn't been the same."

******

Harry knew he should have probably chosen a date for the Triwizard Ball by now, but none of his suitors appealed to him. The ball was only a week away but it seemed that no one met his standards. They weren't tall enough, their hair was too dark, they were too sycophantic and they just weren't……Cedric.

As this thought came into his head, Harry chastised himself. Diggory had obviously not been interested in him so Harry should forget about him. A small part of him told him he couldn't but he had to try. So he had welcomed the horde of hormonal boys in hopes of finding someone to fill the gaping hole in his heart but apparently, he had no such luck. It appeared that not only did Cedric break his heart; he had broken it beyond repair.

Still, Diggory had chosen that Chang slut so Harry refused to dwell over him. He just wasn't worth it, although deep down Harry knew he was lying to himself. Regardless, Harry continued with this seductive persona although all he wanted to do was to curl up under his covers and hide from the world.

So with that, Harry curled his arm tighter around Corner's which caused the other boy to give him a smile and they continued to the Charms floor.

However as they rounded the corner, they were caught with the image of Cedric and Cho going at it like animals, so much so that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Although Michael found it humorous that they had caught the couple in the act, Harry felt completely the opposite. It was like the medical tent all over again as Harry felt as if his heart was being shredded into tiny pieces.

"You two should get a room!" exclaimed Corner which promptly alerted the couple to the fact they had an audience.

"You just had to interrupt Corner!" pouted Cho, a pout which Harry wanted to rip off her face. In fact, Harry wanted to know why Corner was so friendly with the slut; after all, he should be vying for HIS attention.

"Sorry Cho, but I didn't want you tarnishing the great Ravenclaw reputation!" joked Corner and it was then Harry decided that all Ravenclaws were out.

"As nice as this is, I really need to get to Charms," Harry said sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes at Corner.

"Oh right, sorry Harry, we can just…."

"In fact, I think I will just go along by myself if you don't mind?" enquired Harry, holding his hand out to take his bag.

"Oh ok, I'll see you later though?" Corner questioned desperately, wondering how he could have screwed up.

"Of course Michael," Harry replied as lifted his head and gave Corner a short but passionate kiss. He didn't notice how Cedric's eyes narrowed on the couple.

"It was nice to meet you Cho," Harry said afterwards although by the venom in his voice, one could tell that he felt the opposite.

However it did not matter as Harry turned and began to make his way to his first lesson, leaving two Ravenclaws and a certain Hufflepuff staring after him in his wake.

******

That evening, Harry found himself wondering the corridors once more. Although he was once again welcome in the Gryffindor common room, he found that he enjoyed just being alone with his thoughts.

The corridors were fairly empty as most people were in the Great Hall for dinner. So this allowed Harry to wonder the hallways without having to be careful of being caught by Filch, or certain prefects. Harry was wondering on the 5th floor when he suddenly came across a rather confused Viktor Krum.

"Viktor," Harry called out, "Are you alright?"

"Hello Harry. It appears that I am lost although I blame that pesky staircase of yours. I wished to go to the library although it has redirected me to where I am now!"

"Well, they do that all the time. I could easily take you to the library."

"That would be very kind of you, thank you."

The unlikely duet began to make their way down to the library in relative silence; however it was clear to Harry that something was on Viktor's mind. When Harry realised Viktor would not say anything about it, he decided to confront him.

"Was there anything you wanted to ask, Viktor? It just that you have been having a debate with yourself for a while now…."

"Sorry Harry, I just wanted to ask something about that article that was in the Prophet today."

"Are you wondering if it is true? To be honest, it is pretty close to the truth."

"Oh, you see that is what is confusing me."

"Why?"

"Well, I assumed that you would not want such attention as it doesn't seem your style."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It just doesn't seem right that you should act so…..shamelessly."

"Why? Is it because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and should remain pure until I get married and have perfect heroic children?" Harry replied hotly.

"No, of course not. I of all people should know how frustrating people's expectations of you can be. I meant that before the First Task, you were not like this but now, you are."

"Can you keep a secret Viktor?" Harry asked softly.

"Most definitely. I shall not tell a soul."

Harry was hesitant to spill his secrets to the Bulgarian seeker however there was something that told Harry that Viktor could be trusted. That he, unlike a certain Hufflepuff would not betray him the moment he began to confide in him. However, Viktor noticed Harry's hesitancy and said,

"I understand if you feel uncomfortable with sharing this with me. I would not judge you if you felt that you could not tell me."

"It's not that Viktor, it's just that I haven't even told my best friends about this, let alone anyone else. It's just……

Harry paused for a moment as he deliberated what he should say. He didn't want to give everything away yet for the first time in a long time, he felt that he could really talk to someone without being judged or scorned. Therefore he didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Ok. The reason I've become so "shameless" as you put, is that I trusted someone and I told them things about me that I've never told anyone else before but he betrayed me the next day. I don't want to be hurt again, so if I remain detached to any relationship, when they eventually betray me, it won't hurt."

"I understand but what kind of life is that when you can't feel true emotion? A life where everything is a façade?

"A life without pain Viktor, something I've never had," replied Harry solemnly.

"I think that whoever has hurt you for you to think this way is a fool and does not deserve you."

"Yeah well, it doesn't change anything does it? Life goes on, so I'm moving on from it."

"You feel that this is how you move on with things?"

"It's probably not very orthodox but that's just like me…"

Viktor studied the Gryffindor beauty for a moment that swiftly lent down to kiss him. Harry was surprised but soon melted into the kiss. It was soft and gentle and Harry felt safe but that was it. He didn't feel anything else. Harry promptly pulled away from him and said,

"I'm sorry Viktor but I…"

"You've already given your heart to this other person. An ungrateful person, if I say so myself."

"Can we still be friends Viktor?" Harry asked hesitantly, knowing the answer was probably no.

"Of course, whatever you want," Viktor replied as he took Harry's hand and gave it a soft kiss. "I think I can reach the library from here."

With that the large Bulgarian turned and began down the staircase towards the library and Harry had never felt so guilty. He had not meant to lead on the Krum, it was completely unintentional but now he had broken his heart, something Harry knew all about.

Harry continued to walk down the hallway, unaware of his surroundings until it was too late and he crashed into an unknown student. Harry looked up and found himself staring into the depths of Cedric Diggory's eyes.

"Oh, it's you. Why is it whenever I see you, you either crash into me or are making out with some slut?"

"Now Harry, you really aren't a slut, contrary to your latest escapades…"

"I'm sorry, but unlike your little girlfriend, I'm not spreading my legs for anyone who walks by!"

"Oh come on, that's so not true!"

"What, she isn't your girlfriend?" Harry replied sarcastically, hauling himself from the ground, smacking Cedric's offered hand.

"Harry, I'm sorry about what happened…"

"What do you mean? It wasn't as if we were dating or anything. We were just a casual fling, right? I guess since I wouldn't fuck you, you moved onto someone who was willing to put out whenever you wanted."

"Oh come on Harry, that's a little harsh!"

"Oh so this is love, is it? Are you going to run off into the sunset together, arm in arm? Are you going to live happily ever after with her?"

"Harry stop it. I wish things could be different but…"

"What? You realised what a huge mistake it would be to be with me so you went for the first desperate slut you could find?" Harry answered hysterically

"Aren't you being slightly hypocritical? First it was that McLaggen bloke, but now it seems you are spreading your legs for anyone who so much as looks at you. Well I guess as the Boy-Who-Lived, you can't discriminate! In fact I saw you with Krum a while ago. Not enough Hogwarts boys for you Harry?" Cedric replied sharply.

Cedric soon regretted his words when he looked at Harry's reaction. The diminutive Gryffindor was frozen on the spot, his eyes welling up with tears, tears he refused to shed. His hands were shaking, as was the rest of his body. Harry then took a shaky breath and began softly,

"It doesn't matter what you think of me, it's hardly your business. You chose her, not me.

"So please just leave me alone," Harry added with such conviction that he did not know he possessed.

"Harry, I didn't mean…"

Before Cedric could continue, Harry had turned his back on the Hufflepuff for the second time that day and only then did he let himself cry. He cried as the one person he wanted to be with didn't want him. For once, Harry didn't have control and he didn't like it.

******

"Oh Harry, you look stunning!"

"The green really matches your eyes!!"

"They look gorgeous without those glasses of yours!"

Harry continued to thank his fellow Gryffindors for all the compliments as he made his way down to the common room. He was wearing forest green dress robes that Charlie had helped pick out for him which Charlie claimed were made for him.

They were fitted at the top and they gathered at his waist and from their fanned out elegantly but not so much so that he looked too feminine. Using a method Charlie had shown him, he was able to style his locks of hair to emphasise the "I just got the best shag of my life" look however Harry had drawn the line at make up. He wasn't a bloody girl!

Harry made his way down on his own as the other 4th years were still getting ready, more like trying to coax Ron to come out. However Harry silently agreed with Ron, as he would never wanted to go out in public wearing the frilly mess that Mrs Weasley had called dress robes.

Harry quickly scanned the occupants of the Gryffindor common room. Ron had ended up asking Padma to the Triwizard Ball after Parvati had declared that the Ravenclaw had expressed an interest in him. Harry eyes fell upon the couch behind Parvati and Harry locked eyes with his date.

Harry had finally decided that he would take Cormac to the Ball as to him it really didn't make a difference. Whoever he would be with, he would still feel empty inside. He hated to admit it but the harsh words Cedric had said only a week ago still bothered Harry although he knew if he were to move on, he had to forget about them.

"Ready to go, doll face?" asked Cormac who looked handsome and suave in his jet black dress robes.

"Of course, lead the way."

Harry took the offered arm and was led to outside the Great Hall. As a Triwizard Champion, Harry had to open the dancing for the Ball. Luckily for Harry, as he was being led in the dance, so it wouldn't be too hard.

It did not take long for the duo to reach the Great Hall where Fleur and her date, Roger Davies were already standing as was Cedric with that simpering whore attached to his arm. However, Harry could not lie, Cedric looked divine in his grey robes that seemed to be tailored to perfection, granted that most of the female population entering the Hall zeroed in on him.

Off to the side, Viktor stood there looking handsome in his robes and Harry gave him a small smile which was returned. Viktor's eyes were then trained on the staircase as if he were waiting for someone to descend them.

Sure enough, Viktor's expression soon lit up as a beautiful figure glided down the stairs and took the offered hand. Harry took a closer look at the girl and was shocked when he saw,

"Hermione?"

"Hi Harry," she replied timidly, something that someone would not associate with Hermione Granger.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going with Viktor?"

"He asked me to keep it a secret. But why didn't you tell me you were going with Cormac?" she said whilst eyeing the older Gryffindor with a look of distaste as Cormac was currently boasting to some of his friends that he was taking 'the Harry Potter' to the Triwizard Ball.

"Well, it's not really a big deal…"

"Is it because you'd rather be with that other boy you told me about?" Hermione enquired astutely.

"Would you be quiet about that? And no it doesn't have anything to do with that!"

"You're lying," Hermione replied bluntly.

Before Harry could reply, McGonagall ushered the Champions towards the doorway with their respective escorts. Harry stood directly behind Cedric and felt like kicking himself when he started to admire the back view of the gorgeous Hufflepuff. Harry could hear Dumbledore announcing their entrance so he took a deep breath, tightened his hold on Cormac's arm and plastered a smile on his face although it was as fake as Cormac's personality.

******

"And then my father told him……"

Harry did not listen to the rest of Cormac's anecdote as he took a sip from the fruit punch he had been nursing for a while now. After the opening dance, which went fairly well in Harry's opinion, Cormac had persuaded Harry to stay on the dance floor and dance with him. Harry did not know if he would ever be groped so many times within five minutes.

After Harry had persuaded Cormac to let them take a break (which included a few well placed gropes of his own), they had found a table in the corner and had begun having……a little fun. Unknown to the petite Gryffindor, a certain Hufflepuff was staring on in anger as McLaggen continued to devour Harry's lips whilst groping any part of him he could get his hands on.

However, it appeared that Cormac could not last long without being in the spotlight so he had promptly dragged Harry beside the refreshments table and was now surrounded by a gaggle of Cormac's snobbish friends who looked at Harry as if he were just a pretty prize Cormac had obtained.

Harry had had enough of this so he quickly excused himself from Cormac's side (again with a few sweet words and well positioned hands) and began in search of Ron and Hermione. However just as he laid his eyes on them, he could tell they were in a middle of an explosive argument so Harry took a leaf out of the Slytherins' book and promptly snuck out of the nearest exit.

Harry realised that he really didn't have anywhere else to go but back to his dorm so he began to make his way up to the Gryffindor Tower when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Calling it a night already?" Cedric asked, looking up at the vision of beauty that was Harry Potter.

"Oh of course not, I just have a couple appointments with some of the Durmstrang boys. They pay a pretty penny for a whore like me," Harry replied sarcastically.

Cedric's expression sobered quickly and he made his way up the stairs and took Harry's hand. Harry tried to remove his hand from Cedric's grasp but it was no use as the Hufflepuff tightened his grip.

"Come with me Harry." Asked Cedric

"Wow, now that's a convincing offer. How could I possibly refuse?"

"Well, you could always go back to McLaggen but you know he doesn't know how to treat you."

"Oh and you do? You know nothing turns me on more than being called a slut who spreads his legs for everyone. Speaking of spreading your legs, where's your beloved girlfriend?"

"I needed a break, I felt kinda suffocated," Cedric admitted.

"But I thought that is how you liked them. Clingy, willing to fuck you whenever you want……"

"Harry, are you here?" called out Cormac from the entry to the Great Hall.

"Last chance Harry…." Said Cedric.

Harry took a moment to consider his actions however as Cormac's steps became closer and closer he decided to follow Cedric.

"Let's go." He whispered softly.

Cedric pulled Harry's hand in the opposite direction to Cormac's voice and started sprinting with Harry following behind him, giggling as there was a flood of adrenaline through his body. No one but Cedric caused this flood of emotions and he would be lying if he didn't find it exhilarating.

They soon began to slow down as they reached what Harry recognized as the entrance to the 6th year Hufflepuff dormitories. The memories of his previous visit flooded into his mind, and he felt both happiness and sadness at them.

Cedric had stopped before Harry and leant against him causing Harry to lean against the wall. He had placed his arms either side of Harry had was simply studying the Gryffindor beauty.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No you didn't," replied Harry

"Well, that is a serious error on my part. Let me make it up to you."

Cedric immediately closed the gap between him and Harry and pressed his lips against Harry's. At first it was a soft tentative kiss but soon they were both moaning loudly as their passion took over. Harry promptly wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist, searching for that sweet friction. He did not realise that Cedric had taken him into the dorms until he was being lowered onto Cedric's bed, Cedric's body pressing him into the mattress.

Harry's body was on fire, wherever Cedric's hands touched, it would leave a trail of heat which caused Harry to moan Cedric's name over and over again. Harry's hands were tightly wound in Cedric's hair and tighten whenever Cedric would deliver a harsh bite to Harry's neck. This in turn caused Cedric to growl and he repeated the process over and over again.

"_It doesn't matter what you think of me, it's hardly your business. __**You chose her, not me**__."_

As soon as Harry's earlier conversation replayed in his mind, Harry knew he couldn't continue this with Cedric. He slowly began to push the ravenous Hufflepuff off of him, much to the other boy's frustration.

"Cedric, please stop, please." Harry begged softly which immediately brought Cedric back to reality.

"Harry, I'm sorry, if I took it too far……"

"No, you didn't, it's just I can't do this. Not when you're with someone else especially as you chose that person over me."

"I didn't choose her over you."

Harry's eyes narrowed on Cedric however he was lost for words so he decided to grab his outer robe that had fallen to the floor (when it had been removed he had no idea) and began searching for his shoes. However before Harry could pick them up, Cedric put his arms around Harry's waist and drag him back to bed and rested himself between the Gryffindor's legs.

"Let me go Cedric!"

"Not until you let me explain."

"Explain what? How you chose her over me because no matter how you phrase you did exactly that."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Oh really…"

"Please let me…"

"Why the hell should I……"

"I WAS SCARED!" shouted Cedric, silencing the Gryffindor.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked at what the Hufflepuff had just admitted.

"I. Was. Scared. You don't understand Harry. No one has ever captivated me like you have and I've never had a serious relationship with anyone so when the possibility of one came about, I took the coward's way out. I knew I would eventually screw up so I decided that I may as well call it off before it had truly started, to save you from a hell of a lot of pain……"

"Save me from pain? Well, you pretty much did the opposite!"

"As soon as I saw your face, I knew I had done the wrong thing and I'm sorry. Please believe me Harry I thought it would stop you from being hurt!"

"How do I know these are not mere words to get me to fuck you? You hurt me so much Cedric so how can I trust you again?"

"Because I'm falling in love with you Harry Potter," replied Cedric without any hesitancy and when Harry looked into his eyes, he saw that Cedric was telling the truth. For once his mask wasn't up and Harry saw the true Cedric, the Cedric he wanted to be with. The vulnerable Cedric he had seen all those weeks ago.

Harry reached up and wound his arms around Cedric's neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Harry promptly pulled away and he began tracing Cedric's face with his eyes and fingers. Cedric truly was beautiful. One could not find one fault with him, even if you gazed at him for hours upon hours.

"What are you doing?" asked Cedric, amusement clear on his face.

"Savouring the moment."

With that Harry pulled Cedric down again but this time they shared a hot passionate kiss. They resumed their previous activities and soon enough Cedric hands wondered to Harry's hips and held them there. Ignoring Harry's moans of annoyance, he began to grind down into Harry which turned his moans into moans of pleasure which caused Cedric's blood to flood down south.

Harry turned his head slightly and bit down into Cedric's neck, sucking on it agonizingly slowly causing the Hufflepuff to release strangled moans of pleasure and loosen his grip on the Gryffindor's hips. Harry took the chance to wrap his legs tighter around Cedric's and meet each thrust the Hufflepuff gave, the volume of his moans heightening more and more until Harry screamed in release. Cedric continued to grind against Harry a few more times until he also came.

Cedric collapsed on top of Harry, both boys trying to regain their breath. Cedric buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck, inhaling the sweet scent that belonged solely to Harry.

"After I come back from the Christmas holidays," Cedric began, "I will end things with Cho and we can be together."

"Promise Ced?" Harry whispered into Cedric's now damp hair

"Promise." He replied as he gave a soft kiss to Harry's neck as they both lay there in each other's arms.

************************************************************************************

See how nice I am?? Not only do I give you the longest chapter yet, I give you a lemon.

Now, if you want more of the Cedric/Harry goodness, I want **10 reviews **and until I get them, no more updates!!!!

NB. It's really late right now so if you spot any errors I've missed, do tell……


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in this chapter – it has been by far the hardest one to write (the number of versions I've written) and I'm still not completely satisfied with it so I really do need reviews on this chapter as it has me worried!!

Plus, why is it I always get the exact number of reviews I ask for? Why not more? Suspicious, suspicious….

Any who, here's the next chapter………

**CHAPTER 9**

Harry had been on Cloud Nine ever since the night of the Triwizard Ball and the improvement in his mood had not been missed. The members of the Gryffindor house who had not returned home after the Ball were simply baffled that their usually brooding hero was actually smiling!

Regardless of the fact that the Second Task was looming and any normal person would be absolutely petrified of that fact, the Gryffindor students welcomed the new, happier Harry Potter as it meant that there would be less spurts of accidental magic therefore less singed eyebrows.

However, one Gryffindor did not take Harry's turn in mood too lightly, especially as it was a best friend's duty to know the reason for her friend's change in attitude and Hermione Granger was anything but not persistent. Therefore she decided that tonight, the day before most students returned from the holidays, she would confront Harry, surprisingly with the help of one Ron Weasley.

You see, Hermione knew that if it were just her, Harry would run a mile. However if she allowed Ron to distract Harry first, she could slide into the conversation therefore could easily confront the raven haired hero to get the answers she had craved for months now. The funny thing was, Ron did not even know he was part of her plot.

Hermione currently found herself walking up to the fourth year boy's dormitory as she had seen Ron and Harry had just made their way up there meaning there was no means for escape. Without knocking, Hermione walked in and plopped herself at the foot of Ron's bed, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Give a guy some warning!" exclaimed Ron

"Oh come on Ronald, I know you two wouldn't be doing anything suspicious in here!"

"What! Look I don't have a problem with Harry's………orientation but that doesn't mean we'll be doing anything suspicious anytime soon!"

Both Hermione and Harry looked at each other at burst into laughter as once again Ron had taken the wrong end of the stick. It took a few minutes before both Gryffindors sobered up enough to tell Ron about his error, which led to even more laughter at the look on Ron's face however this time, Ron had joined in. Realising that this was as good a time as any, Hermione asked Harry,

"So are you going to tell us about your secret lover?"

"Secret lover?!" spluttered Ron, "Didn't think that would be your thing Harry!"

"It's not," Harry answered shortly, all remnants of previous laughter vanished from his face, replaced by a look that could probably cause many a person to wither away, well, apart from Hermione Granger.

"Come on Harry, this is ridiculous! There is obviously something bothering you and you shouldn't allow it to distract you. Need I remind you that the Second Task is looming and you haven't even touched that egg?" exclaimed Hermione.

"No, you needn't remind me Hermione but I don't see how that means I have a secret lover," Harry replied testily.

"Well it doesn't but by the fact you have been a walking talking cloud of gloom these past few weeks and suddenly you are on top of the world, something must have changed. Besides, the state you arrived back from the Ball was pretty evident."

"Whoa mate, I didn't know you had gone all the way!" Ron said with a mixture of surprise and pride.

"Of course I haven't! I mean, I've done things and……" Harry trailed off.

"Aha! So you admit it," claimed Hermione triumphantly.

"No I don't. I could have easily been with Cormac!" Harry replied defensively

"But you weren't, he asked me where you had gotten to as you had apparently left without telling him. So it can't be him, can it?"

Harry Potter knew when to admit defeat. He looked at both of his best friends, both of them with a look of expectancy on their faces. Harry had been dying to tell someone about Cedric, as he needed reassurance that he was doing the right thing. So Harry told them everything, from his first encounter with Cedric to the one that had only transpired a week or so ago. When Harry finished he looked at both of his friends and both had expressions of unease.

"What?" Harry questioned his friends, his heart sinking at the fact they weren't as excited as he was.

"Well, Harry…" Hermione begun uneasily, "I think you're being slightly naïve."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned sharply.

"It's just," Ron continued, "Well, no offence mate, but "I'm scared" is kind of a lame excuse……"

"And why does he have to wait till after the holidays to break up with Cho?" Hermione asked

"And I think you kinda forgave him too easily……don't you remember how bad things were after the First Task?" Ron reminded Harry.

"Look, I know you guys may have doubts but you're wrong. Cedric wouldn't lie to me, I know him!" exclaimed Harry.

"Look mate, we just don't want you to get your hopes up and then get hurt even more IF it turns out all wrong." Said Ron

"We're just looking out for you Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Well, you guys don't need to, I'm fine and everything's going to be fine as well!" Harry said confidently.

"But Harry……"

"NO! You're wrong! You're so wrong about Cedric. I know he hurt me but he won't do it again. He promised me and I trust him so keep your bloody comments to yourself!"

Ron and Hermione knew that they could not persuade Harry otherwise so Ron immediately changed the subject and challenged Harry to a game of Wizard's Chess. However both Hermione and Ron prayed everything would turn out alright for Harry as they had truly never seen the raven haired Gryffindor so happy.

******

"Has your bruise healed yet?" asked Anna Diggory as she stared up at her older brother. They had just come off the train and were making their way to the carriages.

"No, apparently Cho has a good throw on her," replied Cedric as he touched the area above his right eye where one could see a faint bruise.

"But I'm guessing you made up with her judging by the lipstick on her collar," said Anna

"Yep." Cedric replied without further comment.

"You didn't want to, did you?" Anna questioned her brother as they both climbed into a carriage.

"No. But like Dad said, it's my duty as the heir to the Head of the Family to protect us all," Cedric remarked bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Anna."

"Well, at least there's no one else," said Anna although judging by the pained expression on her brother's face, there obviously was. Before she could ask anything, Cedric softly murmured,

"I promised him we could be together but I've just let him down again……"

"Who?" Anna asked, curious to know who had possibly captured her brother's heart.

"Harry, my sweet beautiful Harry," Cedric continued to murmur.

"HARRY POTTER?" exclaimed Anna, shocked and angry that her brother could have possibly continued this pathetic bet. Just as she began to feel sorry for him.

"Anna……"

"No, you just don't get it do you Cedric? You can't just play around with people's feelings for your own sick amusement, in fact you deserve to be with the likes of Cho……"

"I THINK I LOVE HIM!"

"Wait……what!" Anna looked at her brother incredulously, imagining how he could of possibly fell in love.

"We ended the bet months ago, I just couldn't stay away. Oh Anna I just couldn't stay away! He's so beautiful, funny, clever……and now it's going to break his heart. I don't want to hurt him again………" Cedric trailed off.

"Wow, so this is serious?" Anna asked, surprised at how smitten Cedric had become with this boy.

"WAS serious. How can I possibly be with him if I have to be with her?" said Cedric, so disgusted he couldn't even say Cho's name.

"Of course you can be with him, just as you have been with him until now," reasoned Anna although she knew it was pretty doubtful.

"We'll see," said Cedric and for the rest of the journey they sat in silence, Cedric anxious if not terrified of seeing Harry. He had sent an owl to Harry from the train to meet him in their abandoned classroom. He just hoped that Harry would still want to be with him.

******

"You've been avoiding me darling."

Harry turned around and was greeted with the image of Cormac McLaggen leaning against the wall, practically raping him with his eyes. Harry cursed himself; he didn't want to keep Cedric waiting. He had seen most of the students returning for the new term so Cedric was surely waiting for him. However, Harry once again put his seductive smirk on and walked up to Cormac and begun toying with the buttons on the older Gryffindor's robe.

"I have not; I've just been so busy with the Triwizard tournament. It's so soon and I have yet to solve the clue." Said Harry, who wasn't actually lying as technically he had been busy as he and Hermione had looked up curses to see if the egg was cursed to sound so………horrific.

"Well, since your early departure from the Ball……" Cormac began.

"I'm sorry for that, I just felt very ill but I didn't want to ruin your night," Harry replied softly as he batted his eyelashes at the older boy.

"You'll just have to make it up to me," Cormac replied smoothly.

"And I will, but not right now sweetheart. I really have to go but I'll talk to you later, won't I?"

"Of course."

Harry flashed Cormac a smile and began to run down the hallway to get to the classroom Cedric had apparently dubbed as theirs. When he reached the classroom, Harry straightened himself out to look presentable and entered the classroom. Cedric was sitting on one of the desks but at the sound of the door opening he turned his head to look at the Gryffindor beauty.

Harry squealed and ran up to Cedric and began to kiss him which grew into quite the make out session. Cedric arms and come around Harry and he rested his arms at the small of Harry's back. When it was clear that they would have to stop for breathing purposes, they broke apart. Harry smiled softly at the Hufflepuff and commented,

"No neck today then?"

"What?" questioned Cedric, completely perplexed by the question.

"It's just normally when we have a little……fun, you always go for my neck."

"Well, it is a beautiful neck."

"I know thus being confused as to why it has been woefully neglected."

"Apologies Mr Potter, I'll be sure never to do that again."

"Be sure that this is the last time Mr Diggory," Harry replied cheekily before kissing the corner of Cedric's mouth.

"Oh indubitably my dear." Cedric replied softly.

"So, judging by the bruise above your eye, I'm guessing that you broke up with her?"

"Uhuh," replied Cedric in confirmation.

"But what I don't understand is why there is lipstick on your collar," said Harry lightly although you could see the famous Potter temper building.

"Oh, judging by that, that was the time when we made up on the train," Cedric said just as lightly as Harry had.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "MADE UP" WITH HER?" Harry shouted, pushing Cedric away from him.

"Harry, this is probably getting really old, but you have to let me explain……"

"I was such an idiot. Like you were really going to break up with her……"

"Well I did…"

"But you weren't meant to make up with her!"

"Harry please. Just let me explain and afterwards you can decide whether or not you want to ever see me again."

Harry stared at the Hufflepuff and then turned his gaze to the door. He could easily have left by now but he was curious as to what Cedric had to say. Damn his curiosity. Harry turned around and took a seat on the desk opposite Cedric and crossed his arms and gave Cedric a look of expectation.

"Well, I don't know if you know this but I'm the Heir of the Diggory family meaning that when my father passes away or decides to give up his position, I will take his place at the Head of the Family."

"I don't see what this has to do……"

"Please Harry, don't interrupt, you can say whatever you want afterwards."

"Fine," Harry snapped.

"Any who, as the Heir, my public image is very important and is a reflection on the Diggory name. Especially as we aren't one of the most well known Pureblood families, we have to use everything we have to climb the ladder, if you will."

"So you believe in this whole Pureblood supremacy crap, do you?"

"Harry, of course I don't but there is a whole world of politics when it comes to these matters."

"So what does Cho have to do with this?"

"I'm getting there Harry. Anyhow, the Changs are a far better known pureblood family, you see they own a lot of businesses in the Far East. I've known Cho since I was a kid and let's just say she's never ever had anyone say no to her."

"Surprise, surprise," Harry muttered causing Cedric to give a wry smile.

"Exactly. However this Christmas my grandmother Evelyn invited the Changs to the Diggory's Annual New Year Celebration. So when it came to midnight, Cho tried to kiss me but of course, I couldn't possibly kiss her."

"Why not?"

"Why couldn't I kiss her? Would you want me to?"

"No of course not but you've kissed her before so why not now?"

"Because Harry, after kissing you, no one can compare," Cedric replied causing Harry to blush.

"Well, you can probably guess that she wasn't at all happy at this, especially as I then told her I didn't want to be with her anymore. That's where the bruise comes into it. Cho grabbed the first thing she could and threw it at me, unfortunately for me, a paper weight. She then stormed out."

"A paper weight?" Harry said incredulously whilst wincing at the thought.

"Yes well that's the last time I'm going into the library for some peace and quiet……Well the next day my father got an owl from Cho's father at breakfast."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know and although I don't know what it said, the way my father's face paled showed how serious things were. My father then told me that under no circumstances would I break up with Cho and something about it being my duty to protect the family's reputation."

"What?!"

"Yeah, well let's just say that a whole lot of arguing ensued but there was no use."

"No use? Cedric, why could you not just say no!" thundered Harry

"You don't understand Harry. You don't know what it's like when you have to live up to your father's every expectation of you!"

"No I don't because my father is DEAD!" Harry said, tears flowing down his face.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have." Harry barked

"Regardless of that Harry, I had to do as my father asked. He was so desperate Harry and……scared. I've never seen him so scared in my life." Cedric whispered softly.

"But Cedric, I'm THE Harry Potter. If it is just about reputation and standing, couldn't I help you in this warped game of snakes and ladders??"

"Harry, I don't know what Mr Chang wrote in that letter but I have a feeling even you couldn't help me with this. So that's why I made up with Cho on the train and I completely understand if you never want to see me again……"

Cedric exclaimed in surprise and pain as Harry slapped him across the face. He looked up at the Gryffindor in surprise and was met with the image of a furious Gryffindor with tears streaming down his face. Harry then grabbed Cedric's tie and yanked him towards himself and began to kiss him. Harry poured all of his pent up frustration into the kiss and Cedric returned it with just as much fervor.

When they parted Harry rested his forehead against Cedric's, staring into his eyes. Harry was softly murmuring things but Cedric picked up the key words such as "prat" "thinks I'm giving him up" "Chang" and "selfish slut". Cedric chuckled softly and pecked Harry on the lips.

"Ok I get it but was slapping me really necessary?"

"I thought I could bash some sense into you."

"Well, you did the bashing part very well."

"Of course I did, I'm perfect."

"Our ideas of perfection obviously don't correlate."

"Well you are a Hufflepuff; have to give you some leeway"

"Thanks for that."

"Always welcome."

"So, are you really ok with this?"

Harry sighed and let his head rest on Cedric's shoulder. Cedric immediately wrapped his arms around the diminutive Gryffindor and lifted him up so Harry was forced to straddle his legs.

"Of course I'm not but I really don't have a choice in this. It's either meeting up in dank and dark classrooms or nothing. I don't think I could handle it if it were nothing."

"Me neither. Plus we can always find more glamorous places to meet if that's your problem!"

Harry giggled and shook his head at the older Hufflepuff. Harry kissed the older boy's nose softly and then kissed the corner of his mouth. Cedric smiled softly and said,

"So, about that neck."

Cedric then flipped them over so Harry was lying on the desk. He immediately dove into the crook of Harry's neck and began nipping at it gently. Harry's previous giggles turned into soft moans which only spurred Cedric on.

"I love how you moan for me Harry." Cedric groaned softly into Harry's ear.

Cedric continued to ravage Harry's neck, making sure he was attentive to both sides of it. Cedric began to unbutton Harry shirt and pushed it back revealing his creamy white skin. Cedric continued to push back Harry's shirt until he revealed his shoulder. Cedric began to pay avid attention to it, causing Harry to release even more breathy moans.

Not to be outdone, Harry's hand had slipped underneath the back of Cedric's shirt and he began to stroke the tight muscles of Cedric's back. However as Cedric continued to make up for his earlier neglect, Harry began to claw at his back, causing Cedric to growl softly. However Harry realised if this continued, Cedric wouldn't be able to stop so Harry gently pushed Cedric away.

"No offence Ced but I really don't want my first time to be here," Harry said softly.

"Sorry, it seems I always get carried away…" Cedric remarked sheepishly.

"Well, it's not always a bad thing," Harry replied suggestively.

"You are quite the minx Potter. I bet the whole school would have a heart attack if they knew the real Harry Potter."

"More like the whole Wizarding World!" Harry said as he sat up, running his fingers through his hair.

Cedric made a sound of agreement which caused Harry to hit him, hard. Cedric yelped in pain and he jumped up which promptly caused him to fall off the desk. Harry burst into the laughter at the usually composed Hufflepuff sprawled on the floor; the look on his face was priceless. Where was Creevey with his camera when you needed him?

When Harry calmed down, he hopped off the desk and made his way to the wall and slid down it. He beckoned Cedric to join him with his adorable puppy dog eyes so Cedric could hardly resist joining him so he made his way to Harry and slid down next to the Gryffindor beauty.

Harry promptly lay sideways so that his head was now resting on Cedric's lap. Cedric began to run his fingers through the raven hair which caused Harry to moan softly and almost purr at the sensation. They stayed like this for a while until Cedric spoke.

"You know Harry, I don't really know that much about you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, little things. Your favourite colour, your favourite flower, animal, food……"

"Green, Daffodils, Dogs and Treacle Tart. You?"

"Light Blue, manly people like myself don't have favourite flowers, horses and strawberry cheesecake."

"Horses?"

"Yeah, I like to go riding sometimes."

"Well you are my knight in shining armour, so I guess that is a requirement."

"Oh really, what are you other requirements?"

The two boys continued to talk about anything and everything. They both completely lost track of time but neither really cared about that. They were basking in the time they could spend together because who knew when the next time they could see each other would be?

******

There we go. Reviews are really needed for this chapter as I'm still not quite sure about it.

In fact I want **15 reviews** for this chapter!

Thanks for reading and remember, no reviews means no story!


	10. Chapter 10

Right. So I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been a while since I've updated.........

I'm not going to make up a decent excuse, as you won't believe me; so honestly, my muse just left me for a while. Hopefully, it shall be back for longer this time, but who knows. Sorry, I must be the worst updater ever!! Oh and sorry for the misunderstanding about reviews and withholding story, I have a strange humour apparently!

Thank you for bearing with me so without further or do, here's the long awaited Chapter 10.

**CHAPTER 10**

_Meet me in our classroom. Straight after dinner._

_C._

Harry looked down at the message and he saw red. Cedric hadn't spoken to him since he had confessed to still seeing Cho and this was all he was going to get?? It had been weeks since their last meeting and it was a week before the Second Task. Harry had yet to solve the egg however it seemed that Hermione was more frantic than he himself was. It was pretty clear to the Gryffindor bookworm that Harry's mind was with a certain Hufflepuff.

"Harry, will you stop thinking about that idiot and focus on the Second Task! You only have a week left and I assure you that the other Champions will have solved it already!"

"Hermione, don't you think I know that?" Harry said angrily as he flopped down onto this four poster bed. It was Saturday and the other members of his dorm were off tackling their Transfiguration essay, something Harry was thankfully excused from.

"Well Harry, you have a funny way of showing it!" Hermione replied shrilly as she too joined him on his bed.

"Hermione, you don't understand....."

"Harry, I think it's time you let go of this fantasy about Cedric Diggory. In the time you haven't seen him, he's had no problem having Cho Chang firmly planted on his arm."

"But I told you about what....."

"Yes Harry, I know you did. However is he really worth all this heartbreak? He seems perfectly fine just being with Cho."

"HE'S NOT! He said....."

"Harry, in all fairness, how would you know if he's alright? You haven't spoken to him in weeks and he's shown no inclination of speaking to you now."

"He sent me this just now," Harry said, waving the piece of parchment in the air. "He wants to meet me in our classroom after dinner."

"Oh how nice! Let me guess, he's going to apologise for ignoring you and then whisper sweet words into your ear and everything's going to be all right, isn't Harry? Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione, don't...."

"Harry, I'm only looking out for you....."

"Mione, I think I love him. No, actually, I know I love him. It's just.....I can't explain it. He just makes me feel complete, special even. It's like I matter, for a reason other than being the Boy-Who-Lived. With him, I'm just Harry."

"Harry....," Hermione started.

"Mione, I know you're worried about me but let me figure this out first."

"Harry, you still have the Second Task to worry about...."

"Hermione, drop it."

With that, Harry stood up and walked out of his dormitory, leaving a pensive Gryffindor behind. Hermione only hoped that this would turn out for the best. If not, Cedric Diggory had better be good at dodging, as Hermione didn't know what she would do if Diggory broke Harry's heart.

***

Fortunately for Harry, the day seemed to fast forward to dinner. Harry quickly shovelled some food down his throat, much to the disgust of some of the surrounding Gryffindors. Harry didn't take notice as he was dead set on seeing Cedric tonight. Once he had finished thoroughly disgusting the surrounding Gryffindors, he set off to his and Cedric's classroom.

He opened the door and felt slightly disappointed as for once, Cedric wasn't waiting for him. Harry looked at his watch but then realised Cedric hadn't specified a time, he just said to come straight after dinner. Harry decided to wait a couple of minutes and minutes turned into hours before Harry found himself drifting off to sleep.

***

"Harry? Harry sweetheart, you've got to wake up...." said a soft voice that echoed in Harry's subconscious.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and when his vision came into focus he saw Cedric's grey eyes staring back into his, his hands running through his raven locks.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Cedric joking said, his hands never leaving Harry's hair, not that Harry minded.

"What time is it?" Harry murmured but he was still not fully awake.

"It's one o'clock in the morning." replied Cedric uneasily.

"What!" Harry jumped at this, suddenly fully awake. "What happened to straight after dinner? Well, I can tell what happened to it!"

Cedric's appearance was dishevelled, unusually so. His hair had been roughed up, his tie was crooked and his shirt was inside out. It was pretty clear what Cedric had been up to when Harry had been waiting and the thought of it was like a stake through Harry's heart.

"Harry........" Cedric began but then stopped himself and reached over at the table behind him. In his hand he held a bunch of daffodils tied together with a green ribbon.

"Your favourites," Cedric murmured softly as he saw Harry's eyes light up ever so slightly at the bouquet. "I help Professor Sprout with the greenhouses so she let me pick them. Of course she probably thought they were for Cho......."

Harry's eyes darkened at the mention of the Ravenclaw and the glimmer of happiness he had previously felt had just vanished.

"Well then, maybe you should go give them to her. You seem to spend all your time with her; you may as well give them to her."

"I don't want to give them to her. These are beautiful flowers for my beautiful Harry."

"I'm not your Harry! You've made it pretty clear over these past few weeks, including tonight. Whilst you're off having sex with her, I was waiting for you and foolishly I was excited to see you! God, I'm such an idiot to think you actually want to be with me. Thinking that I was more than just a bit on the side...."

Harry was cut off by Cedric crashing his lips against Harry's. Cedric cupped Harry's face in his hands and wiped away the tears that flowed down his cheeks. After a few moments, Cedric pulled away, his forehead pressed against Harry's.

"Harry James Potter, if you ever think that you are nothing more than a bit on the side, there will be consequences. You mean the world to me; you are the only thing that is keeping me going. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I'd do,"

"Isn't that pretty obvious? You'd do exactly what you did tonight," Harry replied bitterly.

"Harry, didn't you just listen to what I said?"

"It's all words though isn't it? How can you prove this isn't just the same rubbish you come up with every single time? How do I know this isn't a set up and you're going to go back to Cho and laugh about poor little Harry Potter. And I don't want to even think about what you do with her...."

"I've never slept with her if that's what you're talking about. I'd never do that to you."

"But you'd ignore me in the hallways; pretend I'm not even there. For goodness sake Cedric, I talk to bloody Malfoy more than I talk to you and you're meant to be my boyfriend!"

"Harry, please....."

Cedric paused for a moment before he began to rifle through his bag. Harry stood there confused although his anger hadn't dissipated. Cedric finally took out a thin box, wrapped in green ribbon and held it out to Harry.

"I was going to give you this after the Second Task but I think it would be a better idea if I gave it to you right now."

Harry untied the green ribbon and slowly opened the box and gasped. Inside, was a beautiful ornate bracelet. It was made up three very delicate pieces of gold which were interwoven in a Celtic design. On the clasp, there was some sort of symbol, one Harry didn't recognise. He looked up at Cedric questioningly and Cedric began,

"I went to the Diggory vaults in the Christmas holidays to find that. Took me a good few hours to find it! It is a pureblood tradition to give a gift to the person you are courting, once you know that you are serious about them. You see, when you court someone, there is an initial period where you can withdraw from the union however once a gift is given, it means that eventually...."

".....you'll get married." Harry finished, his eyes never leaving Cedric's. "You want to marry me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"One day, yes Harry, I do. You don't have to worry about that now; I'm not going to force you into marriage anytime soon. I don't think either of us is ready for that. It's just, as the heir to a Family; I've got to think of these things." Cedric trailed off.

"You can't possibly be serious about this? Why would you want to marry me?"

"Because you are beautiful, funny, compassionate, fiery, intelligent. Did I mention beautiful?"

"Cedric, this is madness. How can you possibly decide if you want to marry me now? I'm fourteen years old!"

"Harry, I know you're young but I know that I couldn't imagine spending my life without you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

"What about Cho? She is the reason we can't go public."

"I'll find a way Harry. I'll do anything for you."

"Really?" Harry said hopefully, he said as he gazed at the bracelet below him. "What if I'm not meant to be with you? What if you're making a mistake?"

"I'm not Harry, something shown by the bracelet. If you weren't right for me, that bracelet would be burning through your skin right now."

"Ouch. What if you were wrong? I would be in a pretty bad state!"

"Because Harry, when it comes to you, I know that this is it."

"Ok," Harry replied softly as he gently ran his fingers over the bracelet. This seemed so much in such a short time but Cedric seemed so resolute that Harry knew this had to be right.

"Is that the Diggory symbol there?" Harry questioned, pointing to the clasp, his voice still shaking from what Cedric had just said.

"It is and with our motto below it. Loyalty above all," Cedric remarked bitterly. "May I put it on you?" Cedric asked gently.

Harry looked up into to Cedric's eyes and stared into them for a few moments. By giving Harry this bracelet, he knew Cedric took this seriously. Heck, this bracelet meant that marriage was coming in the future! However, Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of being married to Cedric.

With that Harry held out the bracelet and his right wrist for Cedric to take. Cedric's whole expression brightened as he gently opened the clasp and placed it round Harry's delicate wrist. Once finished, Cedric grasped his hand and softly kissed Harry's palm, his kisses slowly getting higher and higher up his arm until he reached Harry's rolled up sleeves.

He then diverted his lips to his neck and settled there, causing Harry to softly moan. Harry gripped Cedric's shoulders and let the Hufflepuff have his way with his neck. Cedric soon withdrew from his neck, causing Harry to omit a disappointed sigh, much to the delight of Cedric. Cedric then buried his face in Harry's neck once more and inhaled deeply. He then lifted his head to Harry's ear and murmured,

"You smell so wonderful. Strawberries and vanilla. Perfect Combination."

Harry giggled slightly at his boyfriend's antics and pushed Cedric gently away. He then took his turn in inhaling Cedric's sent and replied,

"Apple and Cinnamon. Not as perfect as me, but it will do."

Cedric chuckled and suddenly brought his arms around Harry's waist. He placed soft butterfly kisses on Harry's lips, then his nose and then across his face. He then pulled back; his expression had darkened as he asked,

"Have you solved the egg yet?"

Harry's good mood immediately evaporated at the mention of the Tournament and he came crashing back to reality. He burrowed his face into Cedric's shoulder who was still holding onto to him firmly, refusing to let go.

"No. I've spent so much time worrying about us that I really haven't worked on it properly. Even when I do, I don't know how to overcome the screeched!"

Cedric lay his head on top of Harry's and appeared to be debating with himself. He then lowered his face to look into Harry's eyes.

"Go to the Prefect's Bathroom tomorrow night. The password is Pine Fresh. Mull things over in the water."

Harry looked at Cedric quizzically but he trusted Cedric so he quickly agreed to meet Cedric tomorrow in their classroom and they would both make their way to the bathroom. They then sat together in silence, basking in the time they were together when Harry softly asked,

"Cedric, what's it going to be like when we're married?"

Cedric smiled down at the petite Gryffindor and was rewarded with a soft peck to his lips. Cedric didn't know what he had done to deserve such a perfect boyfriend, and future husband.

"Well Harry, after we get married, we'll move into a nice house in the country. We'll be away from everyone so we can have some privacy. They will be huge gardens and a large tree with a tyre swing attached to it. The house won't be too big or too small, just perfect and will be surrounded by a white fence. We'll have tons of children running around our feet, with messy blonde hair and bright green eyes or black hair and grey eyes. I'll do the whole "Honey I'm home" thing every day and when our kids are asleep, we'll curl up in front of the fire and tell each other about our days and just lie together. It will be perfect and we'll grow old together. Eventually, we'll have grandchildren surrounding us. When we're married, no one can tell us what we can or can't do."

"Sounds perfect," Harry softly murmured, a soft, contented smile on his face. "Although, I don't know about the tons of kids! How many times do you expect me to be pregnant?" Harry cried indignantly.

Cedric chuckled into Harry's hair and replied, "Only four times, each time having twins. That way we can start our own quidditch team and have a sub as well!"

They both burst out laughing at the thought of having that many children. However when they calmed down, Harry raised his head and softly kissed Cedric. The kiss, although soft, held so much passion that it made Harry shiver slightly. Harry pulled away momentarily and said,

"I don't mind how many children we have, as long as I have you by side it will be perfect."

"Perfect indeed," Cedric replied whilst nuzzling Harry's cheek.

"I love you Cedric Diggory."

"And I love you," Cedric replied, surprised at how easily the words came out. If you had told him at the beginning of the year that this would happen, he would have laughed in your face and told you to lay off the firewhiskey.

However as he looked down at his raven haired beauty, he knew that he would love no other. For Harry Potter had stolen his heart and refused to give it back.

***

There we go!!!

I apologise for the lack of progression in time in the chapter but I got caught up in the fluffiness of Harry and Cedric and wanted it to end there.

Reviews are always appreciated, although not mandatory ;)

Till next time!


End file.
